Morceaux d'existence
by Valouw
Summary: Recueil d'OS mettant en scène les personnages oubliés de HP.
1. Chapter 1

**Tout à JKR. Rien à moi sauf Lancelot Crews et Daniella Goldearth. **

* * *

**Âpreté frivole**

* * *

Marchant un peu au hasard, ses mains talentueuses enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, le regard vague, Olivier Dubois déambulait tranquillement et paresseusement sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était les vacances d'été et comme tous les ans, il avait une permission de deux mois. Deux mois où il pouvait tout faire, sauf se percer les mains. Cela ne ferait pas bon ménage à sa rentrée, vu qu'il était gardien titulaire au Club de Flaquemare, qui l'avait engagé initialement comme gardien remplaçant et à qui il était resté loyal durant toutes ces années.

Il faisait chaud, et l'idée de s'acheter une glace pour se rafraîchir un peu avant d'aller se balader un peu dans le Londres moldu lui traversa l'esprit. Chez Florian Fontârome qui avait ré-ouvert sa boutique, les glaces étaient toujours délicieusement confectionnées, et le goût n'était jamais le même. Mais avant même qu'il n'atteigne son alléchante destination, il bouscula une jeune femme sans le faire exprès. Balbutiant quelques mots d'excuses, Olivier la redressa sur ses jambes, et épousseta un peu ses vêtements avant de lever ses yeux vers le visage de la jeune femme, entouré de boucles noires.

-Pénélope ? Pénélope Deauclaire ? S'étonna Olivier, en reconnaissant l'ancienne préfète de Serdaigle.

La jeune femme lui sourit doucement, acquiesçant.

-Olivier Dubois, le fanatique de Quidditch.

Voilà. Tout de suite, elle aussi l'avait reconnu en un fanatique de Quidditch. Tous ses anciens camarades de cours qu'il croisait étaient aussi catégoriques : Olivier Dubois était et serait toujours un accroc au Quidditch et puis, il était également un fanatique qui avait réalisé son rêve de jouer dans une équipe britannique bien cotée. Pour ça, il était aussi respecté.

Olivier eut un pincement au coeur en détaillant le visage de Pénélope. Quand la jolie préfète était sortie avec son camarade de chambrée et ami, Perceval dit « Percy » Weasley, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Pourquoi elle sortait avec Percy et n'avait jamais voulu sortir avec lui. Pas qu'il ait déjà tenté sa chance, mais il lui semblait évident qu'un jour, elle lui demanderait. Mais c'était Percy qui s'était déclaré et c'était Percy qui avait possédé Pénélope pendant trois ans alors que tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Percy était ennuyeux, inintéressant, barbant, coincé, rigide et sec. Mais Percy était son ami et Olivier n'avait rien dit, et il avait effacé Pénélope de sa mémoire, se re-concentrant sur le Quidditch. Et voilà, qu'elle se cognait avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le monde était mal fait.

-Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Demanda le brun aimablement.

Autant en finir rapidement avec les politesses d'usage pour pouvoir aller déguster sa glace et ne plus revoir Pénélope avant un bout de temps. Et l'oublier une nouvelle fois.

-Je travaille au Département de la Justice Magique maintenant au service des Usages abusifs de la Magie, répondit Pénélope en grimaçant un peu. Et toi, star de Quidditch ?

-Pas vraiment, répliqua Olivier modestement.

Ce n'était pas faux. Cela faisait tout juste un an qu'il avait été nommé titulaire et il considérait qu'à vingt-cinq ans, c'était une grande chance. La presse ne parlait pas encore beaucoup de lui sauf dans Quidditch Magazine qui avait fait un article sur lui de deux pages quand il avait été nommé titulaire. Sinon son nom n'apparaissait que dans les commentaires de matchs.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Percy, toi ? Demanda Olivier, désireux de changer de sujet.

Mais le visage de Pénélope se ferma quand le prénom de son ancien petit ami fut prononcé. De suite, Olivier comprit que c'était un sujet sensible et allait s'excuser de son indiscrétion mais elle répondit avant :

« On s'est séparés à la mort de son frère, Fred, et depuis je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. »

L'émotion transparaissait dans sa voix et Olivier, peiné et se sentant coupable, l'invita à aller prendre un verre à un petit café sorcier juste à côté du marchand de glaces. La noiraude accepta, ses grands yeux bleus mouillés, et suivit Olivier qui lui avait pris la main pour la guider jusqu'à une table.

-Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? Leur demanda une serveuse, une grande et jeune blonde, sûrement étudiante et bossant pour gagner un peu d'argent pendant les vacances d'été.

-Deux jus de citrouille, commanda Olivier sachant que tout le monde aimait ça.

Mais Pénélope s'excusa et commanda pour elle un jus de carotte. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le jus de citrouille. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre, songea Olivier en observant plus en détail la silhouette assise de la jeune femme. Elle semblait un peu trop mince dans une robe blanche trop grande pour elle et dévoilant ses épaules frêles et ses jambes minces et fuselées. La noiraude n'était pas non plus maquillée et ses cheveux semblaient un peu ternes, éteints.

La Pénélope Deauclaire qu'Olivier Dubois connaissait était certes un peu guindée, mais ouverte et prenait toujours soin d'elle. Elle pétillait toujours de vie même si elle ne faisait que s'intéresser à ses études... et à Percy ; et même si elle était un peu sévère, elle avait toujours été très gentille avec tout le monde. Enfin, elle avait ce qu'il fallait d'autorité pour s'imposer.

Mais là, Olivier ne voyait qu'un fantôme de la Pénélope de ses années. Une pâle copie, frêle et fragile. Il lui semblait qu'au moindre coup de vent, elle allait s'effondrer.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Pénélope ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler, commença Olivier d'une voix douce en enveloppant dans ses mains celles de la jeune femme qui étaient posées sur la table.

Elle sursauta et lança un regard apeuré au gardien du Club de Flaquemare. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, puis se refermaient. Ce manège dura une ou deux minutes avant qu'Olivier ne décide d'exercer une petite pression sur ses mains pour apaiser la jeune femme. La tendresse, ça n'avait jamais été son truc sauf avec les enfants, et encore. Son jeune frère avait été un enfant quand lui avait dix-sept ans, et jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait eu un geste tendre envers lui. Peut-être à la limite, une caresse dans ses cheveux pour le féliciter d'avoir su marquer un but contre lui. Une fois.

Donc là, Olivier Dubois était un peu hésitant mais il savait que si il montrait qu'il paniquait à l'idée de consoler une femme en pleurs, Pénélope ne se confierait pas. Elle était intelligente et verrait tout de suite si il y avait un malaise.

La serveuse leur apporta leur commande, posa le jus de carotte devant Pénélope et le jus de citrouille devant Olivier, avec un petit sourire charmeur en prime. A cette marque d'attention, le brun répondit par un rictus crispé. Il détestait net ceux et surtout celles qui essayaient d'attirer son attention uniquement parce qu'il était un joueur de Quidditch, comme par exemple cette serveuse qui de toute évidence l'avait reconnu si il en jugeait les grands signes qu'elle faisait à sa collègue vers lui.

-Penny, chuchota Olivier, utilisant le surnom de la jeune femme, espérant que ça la mettrait plus en confiance.

De toute évidence, quelque chose l'effrayait et personne n'avait réussi à l'aider correctement. Cela faisait quatre ans que la Guerre était finie, et comme Pénélope était une Née-Moldue, peut-être qu'elle avait peur de représailles. Mais ça faisait quatre ans déjà, et le monde sorcier s'était à peu près remis dans l'ordre, … à peu près. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas tous été éradiqués, et certains collabo n'avaient pas encore été découverts, le Ministère le sachant d'une source sûre mais qui refusait de révéler les noms.

-Olivier, j'ai fais quelque chose de terrible pendant la Guerre, révéla Pénélope du bout des lèvres.

Sursautant légèrement, Olivier lui adressa un sourire crispé avant de prendre quelques noises pour payer les jus, qu'ils avaient à peine consommés. Puis il se leva, attrapa la Deauclaire par la main et l'entraîna dans la foule du Chemin de Traverse.

-Olivier, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu es folle, n'importe qui pouvait t'entendre, murmura Olivier entre ses dents serrées avant d'aller dans la ruelle spécialement conçue pour le Transplanage. Tiens-moi bien la main.

-Mais où on va, Merlin ? Demanda Pénélope, paniquée, tout en s'accrochant au bras d'Olivier, si fort qu'il sentit un des ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncer dans la peau de son bras.

-Non moi, c'est Olivier, répondit celui-ci, dans une piètre tentative d'humour avant de transplaner.

Il n'eut seulement le temps de la voir sourire doucement avant de sentir son nombril happé par un crochet invisible. Sensation désagréable du transplanage.

**:.:**

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu as aidé des Mangemorts pendant l'occupation de Lord Machin au Ministère ? Récapitula Olivier en servant un verre d'eau à Pénélope qui venait d'avouer son pêché.

Pour être sûr que les révélations de l'ancienne préfète soient à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes, Olivier l'avait emmené dans son studio moldu à Kensington, au centre sud de Londres.

La noiraude acquiesça tristement. Pendant l'occupation du Ministère, elle n'avait pas écouté les préventions de ses collègues et s'était retrouvée mêlée à une magouille sinistre : dénicher les Nés-Moldus qui se cachaient. Etant elle-même une Née-Moldue et le « chef » du groupe de Mangemorts qui devait s'occuper de cette recherche, un groupe indépendant des Rafleurs, ayant été un de ses anciens amours à Poudlard en deuxième année, elle avait été désignée pour les aider. Bien entendu, elle ne doutait pas que quand elle ne leur servirait plus à rien, elle allait être aussi éliminée mais elle vivait sur le moment, et cela lui suffisait. Pénélope Deauclaire ne possédait pas le courage suicidaire des Gryffondor et même son intelligence de Serdaigle ne lui avait pas permis de trouver une solution à son problème.

-Je suis une collabo, Olivier. Une putain de collabo, se lamenta Pénélope en serrant des poings furieusement sous la table.

Passant une main dans ses épais cheveux bruns, le gardien de Flaquemare réfléchissait à toute vitesse, assimilant toutes les conséquences que cela pouvait résulter pour l'ancienne Serdaigle. Les collaborateurs étaient sévèrement punis, même si ils avaient agi sous la menace. Et le pire dans tout ça était qu'Olivier approuvait totalement les mesures radicales que le Ministère avait prises. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en face d'une collabo qu'il connaissait et qui était franchement désespérée. Une femme qui avait livré des gens comme elle en pâture, pour sauver sa vie, pour la rallonger de quelques mois, voir quelques années, de plus.

En plus d'être pathétique, c'était écoeurant. Pénélope Deauclaire lui montrait une toute autre facette d'elle, et Olivier ne pourrait dire si il en était dégoûté ou au contraire fasciné car malgré toute la couardise dont elle avait fait preuve, à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait sans danger, elle prévenait les familles ou les personnes visées qui ensuite pouvaient s'enfuir. Devant un tribunal, ça pourrait passer sans une grande peine à la clé, mais les jurés étaient tellement à cheval sur ce genre d'actes qu'ils descendraient de suite la pauvre Deauclaire et la condamneraient au minimum à un an à Azkaban. Surtout si cela faisait quatre ans et qu'elle ne s'était pas dénoncée d'elle-même dès la fin de la domination de Voldemort.

Quatre ans à se ronger les sangs, pensa Olivier. Quatre ans à vivre dans la peur d'être lynchée comme collabo.

-Tu sais Pénélope, ça fait quand même quatre ans. Et même si ce que tu as fait est... horrible, tu peux toujours n'avoir qu'une peine de quelques mois.

En espérant que quelques mois ne soient pas quelques mois d'enfer complet, pria Olivier en son for intérieur.

Elle était déjà si détruite, la pauvre. Si fragile. Cette femme était devenue un concentré de paradoxes pour Olivier. Avant, à Poudlard, il avait connu une jeune fille intelligente, pleine de vie, un peu hautaine, autoritaire, mais toujours généreuse. Maintenant, il découvrait une femme apeurée, couarde, lâche, frêle et égoïste. Pour le Gryffondor qu'il était, cette nouvelle facette de Pénélope le révoltait.

Il la comprenait et en même temps, la désapprouvait complètement.

-Olivier... tu vas me dénoncer ? Demanda Pénélope d'une petite voix.

Des images de personnes appelant à l'aide, découvertes par les Mangemorts, des images d'éclaboussures de sang, des images du corps inerte de Fred Weasley dans la Grande Salle, des images de sourires sadiques, des images de tortures lui vinrent à l'esprit. Même en ayant peu participé à la Guerre, Olivier l'avait vécue. Quand sa famille avait dû se cacher, étant des Sang-Pur sympathisants des Nés-Moldus, il avait vécu une séance de torture qui s'était effacée de son esprit peu après quand le Lord était mort, et c'était maintenant, maintenant que tous les souvenirs de la Guerre qu'il possédait revenait hanter son esprit.

Sans un mot, ne donnant aucune réponse, Olivier quitta brusquement la cuisine dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Pénélope ne bougea pas, baissant les yeux sur son verre, comprenant et cernant le tumulte du coeur d'Olivier Dubois, son ancien camarade de classe. Quand elle avait commencé à « travailler » sous les ordres de Lancelot Crews, l'ancien Serpentard qui l'aimait quand ils avaient douze ans, Pénélope en avait été malade pendant des mois. Des nausées l'avaient prises tous les jours, dès qu'elle y pensait un peu trop. Son teint avait été beaucoup plus pâle que maintenant, il était maladif. Ses joues étaient devenues creuses, des cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux bleus, autrefois pétillants de vie et animés d'une lueur de peur perpétuelle. Et depuis la fin de la Guerre, elle se sentait à peine mieux. Le danger de Lancelot était écarté, celui du Lord également, mais restait maintenant celui du Ministère. Tout aussi dangereux pour elle au final.

Pénélope Deauclaire avait été une collabo, et elle ne comprenait que mieux les réactions d'Olivier Dubois, même si elle espérait secrètement qu'il l'aide, qu'il lui offre une solution. Leur rencontre hasardeuse devait être un signe. Qui d'autre qu'un joueur de Quidditch maintenant connu pourrait l'aider ? Il devait sûrement pouvoir influencer quelques membres du Ministère. Quant à Percy, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Il l'avait laissée au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui, et lui reprochait partiellement son détachement de sa famille alors que c'était lui, et lui seul, qui, aveuglé par son ambition, avait coupé les ponts avec les Weasley.

-Est-ce que tu veux te dénoncer ? Demanda faiblement Olivier, derrière elle.

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu sortir de sa chambre et revenir dans la cuisine.

-Je veux me dénoncer, oui. Mais je veux qu'ils comprennent. Qu'ils comprennent que c'était dur de dire non. Que c'était dur de penser à mourir. Que c'était dur d'aider ceux que je dénonçais. Oui, je veux surtout qu'ils comprennent. Ils jugent. C'est facile, eux ils n'ont pas eu à faire ce choix.

-Ils répliqueront qu'eux, auraient préféré mourir que de condamner des vies innocentes, répliqua Olivier, amer.

-Je ne suis pas courageuse, Olivier. J'ai passé mon adolescence dans les bouquins, à surveiller des gamins turbulents, à respecter scrupuleusement toutes les règles établies dans ce monde. Je n'étais pas faite pour subir la Guerre.

-Personne ne l'était, fit remarquer âprement le gardien de Flaquemare.

Pénélope garda le silence, préférant taire son indignation. N'importe qui d'un peu humain aurait réagi comme elle, par Merlin ! Personne n'a envie de mourir, non personne. Et elle savait qu'elle aurait eu droit à une mort terrible. Elle savait que Crews rêvait de la toucher maintenant qu'elle était devenue une femme, et en faisant ce qu'il voulait, son corps lui échappait également. Oui, c'était de l'égoïsme. Et alors ? Elle en avait le droit. Tout était permis en temps de Guerre, où les informations étaient si filtrées qu'on ne savait même pas qui gagnait. Ajoutons à cela que Potter était porté disparu. Harry Potter, le gamin qui devait tous les sauver, ne leur avait adressé aucune parole de réconfort et n'avait même pas signalé qu'il était encore en vie pendant cette longue et terrible année.

Comment aurait-elle pu se sacrifier ainsi vainement ? Elle soutenait bien entendu les rebelles mais elle ne souhaitait pas en faire partie. Etait-ce si répréhensible ? Beaucoup avaient fait comme elle. Et puis, une collabo, c'était quelqu'un qui adhérait aux idées noires du Lord, non ? Elle ne pouvait pas être une collabo, … elle n'y adhérait pas.

-Olivier, les collabo sont punis. Mais si je n'adhérais pas à l'idéologie de Lord Voldemort et si j'agissais sous la contrainte, je pourrais ne pas être condamnée n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu as eu quatre ans pour réfléchir à ça, Pénélope. Bien sûr que non, tu ne serais pas considérée comme une collabo, mais tu serais quand même condamnée. Tu as mal agi.

-Olivier...

-Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire d'autre. Je te promets de t'aider.

Pourquoi avait-il eu cet élan de générosité ? … Olivier le savait très bien. Il ne supportait pas de voir Pénélope Deauclaire ainsi, si pétrie de douleur et de regrets, des fantômes la hantant chaque jour, chaque nuit, depuis maintenant quatre ans. Et puis, il n'avait aucun entraînement de prévu avant deux mois. Libre comme l'air, il pouvait sans aucune peine s'atteler à la défense de l'ancienne Serdaigle.

Et puis voir à ses paroles un sourire sincère et éclatant naître sur les lèvres pleine de la belle noiraude lui réchauffait le coeur.

**:.:**

_Je sentais la mort autour de moi, le regard de Crews posé sur moi, noir comme de l'encre, un sourire sadique accroché à son visage dévoilant ses canines qui lui donnaient un air de prédateur. Il pointait du doigt un groupe de personnes tremblantes de peur, des Nés-Moldus, des familles. Les plus jeunes s'accrochaient aux jambes de leurs mères, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer pour eux. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils sentaient, savaient même que ce qui allait suivre serait leur mort prochaine. Ou au mieux, leur torture et la vision de leurs parents morts près d'eux. Douce vision d'horreur accompagnée des rires gras et sardoniques de leurs bourreaux._

_Si coupable. J'étais si coupable de tout ça. Toute cette frayeur était en partie de ma faute. C'était moi qui les avait livré aux Rafleurs et aux Mangemorts, et je m'en voulais terriblement. Mon âme me semblait perdue, et j'étais bien loin de la sage et ordonnée Serdaigle que j'étais avant. Oui, avant... Ma vie était si simple, avant. Maintenant, j'étais soumise au bon vouloir de Lancelot Crews, et je remerciais chaque jour les dieux pour m'épargner d'autres souffrances que celle du dégoût de soi-même et de la culpabilité écoeurante. _

_Au final, c'était comme si j'avais du sang sur les mains. J'étais une meurtrière._

**:.:**

Détendue, elle savourait le moment présent. Pénélope Deauclaire était lavée de toute faute. Olivier Dubois avait tout orchestré d'une main de maître. Une de ses anciennes amies travaillait en tant qu'avocate en droit magique et Olivier l'avait contacté pour aider la jeune femme. Daniella Goldearth. Celle-ci avait été convaincue par ce que Pénélope avait traversé et la comprenait parfaitement. Ainsi, avec une avocate excellente à ses côtés, une plaidoirie exemplaire, quelques paroles arrachées au Vertisaerum et une condamnation minime à quelques travaux d'intérêt général, Pénélope était maintenant officiellement reconnue comme non-collabo mais comme une énième victime des agissements de Tom Jr. Jedusor.

-Respire un bon coup, et ensuite ouvre les yeux Penny. Ton calvaire est fini, s'exclama quelqu'un à sa droite, enjoué.

Olivier Dubois, l'homme auquel elle devait tout. Elle avait beau avoir appartenu à la maison des vifs et intelligents, elle n'avait pas trouvé de solution à son problème, et dès qu'elle s'était confiée à l'ancien Gryffondor, la solution lui était apparue petit à petit. C'était comme si elle avait levé un voile. Olivier était devenu son soleil, effaçant le brouillard dans lequel elle errait telle une âme perdue dans les limbes.

-Je te dois tout, Olivier. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point je te suis redevable, lui avoua Pénélope en lui souriant tendrement.

-Moi j'ai une petite idée de la manière dont tu pourrais me remercier, susurra Olivier, moqueur.

Juste en voyant la tête du brun, ses yeux pétillant malicieusement, Pénélope savait qu'il lui préparait un mauvais coup. Elle avait appris à mieux le connaître ces deux derniers mois, et elle avait vraiment découvert Olivier Dubois. Il était passé de « fanatique de Quidditch » dans son esprit à « ami le plus proche et le plus compréhensif ». Olivier était un soleil, la réchauffant par son enjouement et sa bonne humeur, toujours à établir des tactiques pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il lui avait même raconté que gamin, quand il s'amusait avec son frère et ses cousins, il inventait déjà des tactiques pour qu'ils puissent chaparder les gâteaux dans la cuisine ou pour plein d'autres petites choses. Il était également très doué pour dicter aux autres ce qu'ils devaient faire, et les épuiser par la suite.

-Comme par exemple ? Demanda Pénélope, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Au final, Olivier avait compris quels avaient pu être les sentiments de Pénélope pendant l'Année noire, et comment Percy n'avait rien pu remarquer, préoccupé comme il l'était pour sa famille et délaissant progressivement sa fiancée. Il lui avait pardonné ses fautes, et avait passé l'éponge sur toutes ses erreurs passées. La rédemption qu'elle avait amorcée lui suffisait, et qu'elle se dénonce et entame une procédure de défense l'avait soulagé. Il n'aurait jamais pu continuer à lui parler normalement si il avait su et qu'il l'avait vu rester sans réagir.

La lâcheté était ce qu'Olivier détestait le plus.

-Tu te dois de venir voir un de mes matchs maintenant que la saison a repris !

S'attendant à une proposition de ce genre, la noiraude se mit à rire doucement, et en posant un baiser sur la joue d'Olivier, presque à la commissure des lèvres, elle répondit : « Avec plaisir. »

* * *

Premier OS de mon recueil sur les personnages oubliés de la génération HP en ligne. Pairing un peu rare, je dois avouer, mais Olivier me fascine et puis Pénélope gagne un peu de terrain dans les personnages que j'aime bien. Surtout que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle finisse mariée à Percy Weasley.

Un peu sombre comme OS, j'm'essaie à cette ambiance petit à petit. Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir mais j'en ai un peu marre du tout rose, tout niais, comme si après la Guerre, tout le monde s'en était sorti indemne. Après tout, on ne sait pas comment ça s'est passé pour tous les autres pendant qu'Harry faisait mumuse avec les Horcruxes, hein ! :p Cet OS est un peu court, rapide dans le temps, mais bon. J'avais la flemme, et peut-être que je le reprendrai lui aussi... un jour.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. :) Le prochain OS sera normalement sur Su Li et Zacharias Smith. Voilà, voilà.

Bisous. !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : **Pour ce deuxième OS, je vous conseille d'écouter "I just love you" d'Adam Lambert. Bonne lecture :).

* * *

**Ah l'orgueil !**

* * *

Pour sûr, elle lui en voulait.

Ah oui, elle lui en voulait terriblement. Comment avait-il pu l'immonde vercacasse ?

De rage, elle avait cassé tout ce qu'elle avait eu sous la main. On disait que les Serdaigles étaient d'un naturel réfléchi, mais sur le coup, elle avait été impulsive. L'amour bien sûr avait tout déréglé chez elle. Et puis lui, Poufsouffle de son état, il avait été couard tel un Serpentard et avait lâchement pris la fuite après ne lui avoir lancé qu'un regard blasé.

S'asseyant par terre, les genoux repliés contre elle, le dos appuyé à un mur, Su Li pleura.

Zacharias Smith venait purement et simplement de la plaquer sans un seul mot.

**:.:**

Davies était gentil. Il avait toujours été très gentil avec elle à Poudlard, même quand elle l'engueulait parce qu'elle trouvait que ses tactiques n'étaient pas assez bonnes, et que prendre Cho Chang comme Attrapeur était une terrible erreur selon elle.

Et puis, il se savait beau et donc, en faisait subtilement une arme redoutable. Su n'était qu'une femme, et aussi intelligente soit-elle, elle ne résistait jamais trop longtemps à ses arguments. Cette fois-ci, ce fut pareil. Ils s'étaient croisés alors que Su travaillait en communication pour les Faucons de Falmouth et que lui était Poursuiveur remplaçant chez les Tornades de Tutshill avec Marcus Flint, qui lui était devenu titulaire, et que Roger était en train d'effectuer une transition chez les Faucons. Bien entendu, il l'avait dragué, elle l'avait laissé faire, pas encore remise de sa rupture et il l'avait proposé un rendez-vous galant. Avec hésitation, elle avait accepté sans vraiment réfléchir.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter d'aller au "Superwizard", une boîte de nuit sorcière après leur dîner. Ce soir-là, elle avait aperçu la tête blonde de Zacharias, défoncé, et après un autre coup d'oeil, elle l'avait vu danser outrageusement avec une belle blonde, pulpeuse avec des formes où il fallait, et là Su s'était sentie terriblement complexée. Elle, elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés en un carré court au dégradé inversé, des yeux bridés, un visage ovale, des lèvres un peu trop pleines, peu de seins et de fesses, et était un peu trop mince. L'autre, la blonde, elle avait des beaux yeux bleus, des cheveux fins qui lui tombaient élégamment sur les épaules, des seins parfaits et des fesses qui pourraient ravir n'importe quel homme. Elles étaient si différentes et Su avait senti le goût du sang ce soir-là quand elle s'était mordue les lèvres.

Roger n'avait rien vu de son désarroi et l'avait emmenée danser sur la piste. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était rentrer chez elle, et pleurer. Envoyer un courrier express aussi à Morag par la même ocassion, ou à Padma. Mais au lieu de cela, elle se força à sourire et à profiter du moment avec Roger Davies.

Smith appartenait au passé.

**:.:**

Ce soir-là, Zach avait vu Su Li lui aussi. Il était peut-être fait mais n'importe où, dans n'importe quel état, il aurait reconnu la chevelure noire soyeuse de Su, il aurait reconnu ses yeux d'un brun très clair pétillants et surtout il aurait reconnu la femme dont il avait été fou amoureux. Dont il était fou amoureux.

De dépit, il avait conclu avec la blonde qui se tenait devant lui et qui lui souriait niaisement. Su était avec cet imbécile de Roger Davies, un mec que Zacharias n'avait jamais pu supporter, et ça, ça le tuait. Il aurait voulu aller la voir, l'attraper par le bras pour l'éloigner de cet imbécile prétentieux et la convaincre de revenir avec lui. Il avait failli le faire, mais quand il avait fait d'abord quelques pas dehors, il avait vu Megan, sa meilleure amie, vomir, et s'était lamentablement écrasé à côté d'elle sur le trottoir.

Le visage défait de Su, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il n'avait pas répondu, lui revint en mémoire.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait merdé sur ce coup-là.

**:.:**

Il avait toujours su qu'il aurait dû répondre qu'il l'aimait lui aussi ce soir-là. Face à un fair-part dans la Gazette qui annonçait les fiançailles de son ancien amour et de Roger Davies, Zacharias tremblait. Elle se mariait avec un autre que lui. Su Li allait officiellement appartenir à un autre. Lui, jeté à la poubelle. Lui, aux oubliettes, relégué comme un ex lointain avec qui on avait cassé le contact. Lui, le coeur en miettes une nouvelle fois.

Zacharias aurait menti en prétendant que cela ne lui faisait rien. Au contraire, ça le tuait. Il en crevait de rage, de désespoir, de colère, de tristesse et d'amour. Oui, il en crevait d'amour. Su Li lui était destinée ; elle avait été beaucoup plus que Susan Bones. Beaucoup plus, et tout à la fois. Susan n'avait été qu'un grain de sable dans la vie de Zacharias alors que Su était presque le sablier lui-même.

Reviens-moi, pensait Zacharias. Mais il savait qu'un an et des poussières plus tard à vivre dans une bulle d'amour complet avec ce Davies l'avait effacé de l'esprit de Su Li. Et c'était de sa faute. Oui, de sa seule faute. Car elle, elle avait voulu construire quelque chose avec lui, mais son orgueil avait été le plus fort. Il avait pris la fuite, considérant que s'attacher à quelqu'un était dangereux. Et puis, comment quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer, lui ? Il était si prétentieux, si égocentrique, si égoiste, si arrogant, si chiant... Aucune femme saine d'esprit ne pourrait aimer un spécimen tel que lui, vivant uniquement pour son bon plaisir, en fidèle adepte de l'épicurisme.

Il avait perdu sa reine, le jeu était fini. Echec et mat.

**:.:**

Oui, il avait reçu d'invitation. Su Li, bientôt Davies, avait finalement poussé le sadisme jusque là même si Zacharias eut cent fois espéré qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait se marier. Aujourd'hui, elle allait officiellement s'appeler Su Davies. Que ça sonnait mal, Merlin. Su Li c'était tellement mieux, et puis le summum, ça aurait été Su Smith. Oui, ça sonnait beaucoup mieux que Su Davies. Su Davies, ça faisait penser à une marque de voiture, un objet, quelque chose de négligeable. Alors que Su Smith, ça lui donnait une sorte d'aura mystérieuse, sensuelle.

Merde, c'était trop ça. Elle devrait s'appeler Su Smith, femme de Zacharias Smith, et mère de petits Smith, imaginait Zacharias se lamentant, un verre de Jack's Daniel devant lui. A seulement treize heures.

Et puis, des images de Su dans une robe de mariage d'un blanc immaculé, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants, les joues roses, regardant Davies amoureusement, lui donnait la nausée. Serrant d'un poing rageur, Zacharias s'imaginait tordre avec délectation le cou de Roger Davies et de prendre la place du marié. Car oui, oui il s'était rendu compte qu'il était prêt à tout pour garder Su avec lui, tout pour la reprendre.

Se levant difficilement à cause des effets des quatres verres de Jack's Daniel, Zacharias tituba jusqu'à sa salle-de-bain, se mit la tête sous l'eau froide de son lavabo, et toussa un peu. Histoire de décuver pour ne pas débarquer au mariage, ivre. Oui, il allait aller au mariage de son ancien amour. La récupérer. Et pour pouvoir être cohérent quand il arriverait pour gâcher le mariage que l'on qualifiait comme celui de "mariage du mois", en raison du succès de Roger Davies, joueur pour les Faucons Falmouth, dans les magazines peoples, il devait avoir l'esprit un peu plus clair.

Et pour assumer son amour pour Su Li devant tous, il se devait surtout d'envoyer les autres aller se faire foutre. Leur opinion, rien à branler.

**:.:**

Habillée d'une robe de mariée blanche immaculée, pure, comme dans ses rêves les plus fous, Su Li se tenait face à son futur mari, Roger Davies. Ils étaient sous une arche magnifiquement décorée de fleurs blanches et de lierre. Tous les invités les regardaient, attendris, émus. Roger étant à moitié moldu, ils avaient opté pour un mariage à la moldue avant de consacrer dès le lendemain leur union sorcière. Puis, ils avaient prévu de partir en lune de miel en Chine, la terre des ancêtres de Su Li.

Un sourire triste à ses lèvres peintes en un rouge corail lumineux, Su remarqua de suite que son ancien amour n'était pas venu malgré l'invitation. Après tout, Morag l'avait prévenue, c'était un terrible affront qu'elle lui avait fait là. Padma, elle, n'avait rien dit mais lui avait lancé un regard réprobateur quand elle avait cacheté l'enveloppe d'invitation destinée au blond.

Mais elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'oublier. L'inviter à son mariage lui donnait l'illusion d'avoir encore un lien avec lui même si cela faisait exactement un an et sept mois qu'ils s'étaient tragiquement quittés. Mais le connaissant, il devait avoir jeté l'invitation à la poubelle dès sa réception et devait être sorti avec sa petite amie du moment ou avec Megan, sa meilleure amie. Il était beaucoup trop attaché à son indépendance et à sa liberté pour se soucier du fait qu'elle se marie avec un autre aujourd'hui.

Roger Davies était mieux pour elle, pour sa santé mentale. Avec un homme comme Zacharias Smith, elle avait connu la passion et ne le regrettait pas. Roger lui apprortait quant à lui la douceur, la tendresse et la sécurité d'un couple. Avec Zach, elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser, elle n'arrivait pas à anticiper ses actions selons ses humeurs, et pourtant, pourtant c'était ça qui l'avait fait craquer. Avec Zach, c'était quotidiennement les montagnes russes. Avec lui, c'était se coucher tous les soirs en se demandant comme allait se passer la journée du lendemain.

Avec Zach, c'était l'amour, le vrai...Sauf que ce n'était pas réciproque.

**:.:**

-Moi, je m'y oppose !

Su se retourna brusquement vers l'éclat de voix. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille, et en croisant son regard, la chinoise frissonna. Zacharias était venu finalement et il s'opposait à son mariage devant une centaine d'invités. Il s'y opposait. Merlin, elle n'osait y croire.

Il était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Toujours ce même charme si particulier. Il n'était peut-être pas très présentable mais ses cheveux d'un blond foncé ébourrifés, ses yeux pétillants, ses joues légèrement roses, ses lèvres fines tremblantes, sa chemise blanche pas totalement boutonnée et mal rangée dans son pantalon noir, lui donnaient ce petit air adolescent qu'elle aimait tant. Un air un peu sauvage, rebelle, s'opposant à tous les principes de bases, toujours à chercher ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour lui et uniquement pour lui. Il avait un sourire victorieux et également inquiet. Celui du mec pas vraiment sûr de lui mais qui veut s'en donner l'air.

Merlin, elle crevait toujours autant d'amour pour lui.

Roger était vert et fixait, le regard brûlant, le Smith. Sans aucun doute, il l'avait reconnu et savait que Su était sortie avec lui dans le passé. Mais il ne savait pas à quel point ils étaient liés tous les deux ; il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Quel affront. Quel affront pour lui, le si célèbre et si médiatisé joueur de Quidditch. Il n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer quelque chose pour sauver son futur mariage que Zacharias enchaîna :

"Je sais. Je sais que j'ai été un sombre abruti. J'aurais dû te dire ces trois mots quand on était ensemble, quand tu me les a dit.. J'aurais dû te le dire, Su. Je sais tout ça. Combien j'ai merdé ce jour-là, ... je m'en suis voulu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car oui, aujourd'hui me semblait le jour idéal pour me rattraper, ou plutôt le dernier jour où je pouvais me rattraper sans plus rien regretter ensuite. Sushi, -oui toujours ce surnom débile que tu déteste tant-, Su Li, je t'a.."

-Smith ! De quel droit oses-tu intervenir ainsi pendant mon mariage ? Fulmina Roger en l'interrompant au moment précis où Zacharias allait prononcer pour la première fois les mots tant désirés par Su.

-Laisse-le finir, espèce d'imbécile ! Intervint Morag en se levant de sa chaise, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

Les hormones lui jouaient beaucoup de tours, et son humeur du moment en était amplifiée. Là, elle était carrément en rogne contre Roger qui osait, _osait_ interrompre Zacharias dans sa déclaration. Franchement, on était où là ? Le marié n'avait pas le droit d'interrompre un opposant, nom d'un Hippogriffe !

Zach eut un sourire crispé pour la foule d'invités qui le regardait, hostile, intriguée ; le regard clair de Su le brûlait. Il ne savait plus lire les émotions dans ses yeux bruns. Trop chaotiques, trop nombreuses, trop intenses. Et lui, maintenant là, au centre de l'attention de tous, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Bafouiller n'était pas à son programme et c'est pour ça qu'il gardait ses lèvres closes. Il avait raté sa chance, Davies avait gagné. Su n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il était arrivé et avait pris la parole.

Son esprit de Serdaigle devait sûrement tout analyser, pensa Zacharias amèrement. Avec quel homme aurait-elle le plus à gagner ? Le célèbre et intelligent joueur de Quidditch ou l'arrogant, râleur et égocentrique journaliste financier ? Sans aucun doute, le joueur de Quidditch. Plus de fric, plus de relations, une plus grande baraque, mais merde, c'est moi qui l'aime le plus. L'amour putain, ce qui me fait un trou dans le coeur quand je la vois au bras d'un autre, ça remplace pas tout ce fric ? Moi aussi j'en ai, pas beaucoup mais j'en ai. Su, choisis-moi, pitié.

Mais deux minutes passèrent, longues, douloureuses pour Zach. Personne n'avait dit un mot et encore moins Su. Sa Su n'avait rien dit, et là, Zach décida de se retirer de la partie, le dos légèrement courbé mais la tête haute. Il avait essayé, il s'était planté.

**:.:**

Su resta silencieuse quand il partit. Déjà le fait de le voir l'avait troublée, puis sa déclaration l'avait achevée, et elle n'avait plus aucune force de lui dire de rester, de ne pas partir. Et puis, elle ne se voyait pas répondre au cliché de lui répondre "Je t'aime aussi" et ensuite, partir avec lui sur un cheval blanc, laissant en plan Roger. De une, il n'avait pas de cheval blanc. De deux, elle ne voulait faire aucun mal à Roger... en public.

Baissant les yeux sur son bouquet de roses blanches, et sur ses mains encore nues, Su savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Roger avait toujours été là pour elle, et elle lui devait énormément de choses. Il l'avait aimée comme Zacharias ne l'avait jamais aimée ; il avait eu le courage, lui, de lui dire les trois mots.

Mais c'était Zacharias Smith, ce râleur égocentrique et sceptique qu'elle aimait encore.

**:.:**

Il l'avait imploré de rester, il lui avait promis toutes les choses du monde mais elle était partie. Elle avait remonté l'allée dans sa robe blanche de mariée, et s'était réfugiée dans la chambre qui lui avait servi dans la maison des parents de Roger où se déroulait le mariage. Maintenant, seule, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle pleurait pour Zacharias et ça l'agaçait foncièrement. Quelle idée avait bien pu avoir son coeur pour décider d'appartenir au blond ?

Se débarassant de la robe qu'elle portait et des accessoires qui allaient avec, se démaquillant, se décoiffant rageusement, Su pleurait, fulminait, jurait, explosait. Toute la rancoeur accumulée ces derniers mois avaient eu raison de ce débordement à son mariage. Même ça, même l'évènement le plus important de sa vie, il venait le gâcher. Il venait toujours tout gâcher. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi avait-il ce don de toujours lui pourrir la vie ? Ils avaient eu des moments vraiment magiques et là, depuis leur rupture, il venait à chaque fois tout gâcher. Son premier rendez-vous avec Roger où elle l'avait aperçu avec une autre fille. Son mariage avec Roger. Sa vie amoureuse était hantée par cet égoiste blond.

Observant par la fenêtre le jardin dans lequel le mariage se déroulait, Su vit Roger discuter avec leurs parents, les invités se dispersant au fur et à mesure, ou discutant entre eux. Avec un sourire amer, elle constata l'ampleur des dégâts que la seule parole de Zach avait provoqué. Un gigantesque tohu-bohu. L'image de marque de Roger allait en pâtir, et pour ça, déjà pour ça, il la renierait. Il ne lui adresserait la parole que pour lui faire une leçon de morale, hautain. Comme quoi, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de l'épouser si elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments.

Oui mais elle n'avait jamais prévu que Zacharias reviendrait dans sa vie de cette manière. Les chances étaient proches de zéro.

Oui parce qu'en plus, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire des statistiques sur la probabilité selon laquelle Zach pourrait ressurgrir dans sa vie et lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme un fou, et, et que c'était avec lui qu'elle devait se marier, que c'était de lui dont elle devait avoir des enfants. Uniquement de lui.

N'avoir que lui dans sa vie, à jamais.

**:.:**

Elle n'en avait eu cure de son intervention ; elle ne l'avait pas rattrapé ; elle n'avait pas réagi. Cela le révoltait, car pour une fois qu'il assumait ses sentiments, bordel, la femme en question réagissait d'une manière imprévue et surtout inimaginable. Elle avait gardé le silence _tout du long_. Pas _un seul_ mot, bordel. Merlin, d'accord, il était râleur ; d'accord, il était chieur ; d'accord, il était égocentrique, tout pour lui, rien pour les autres ; d'accord, il était toujours sceptique sur tout ; d'accord, il détestait tout le monde sauf Megan, Eloïse, les amis de Megan pour la plupart, le mec de Loïs et encore, Su et lui-même ; d'accord, à son boulot il faisait chier tout le monde ; d'accord, il ne donne presque jamais de nouvelles à ses parents ; d'accord, il faut toujours qu'on soit d'accord avec lui quand il dit quelque chose.

Mais il aimait Su. Su, c'était son soleil et sa lune à la fois. Su, c'était la femme de sa vie.

Et cette même femme venait de le rejeter sans lui adresser un seul _putain _de mot.

**:.:**

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, Su se prépara à affronter son ancien amant et amour. Deux jours avaient passé depuis son intrusion à son mariage, qu'elle avait de suite annulé. Les explications avaient été dures avec Roger mais sa décision était inéluctable. Elle avait une chance de faire un bout de chemin avec Zacharias Smith et elle n'hésitait pas à la prendre.

Pour aller le voir, elle avait essayé de se mettre un peu en valeur mais pas trop non plus. Un débardeur jaune poussin, un jean et des spartiates dorées. Sachant pertinnement que Zach préférait quand elle lâchait ses fins cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules jusqu'aux seins, elle l'avait fait. Des lunettes à monture noire complétaient le tout. Pas de sort de meilleure vue aujourd'hui ; il n'y avait pas de raison particulière. Ses mains étaient moites, elle s'inquiétait de la réaction du blond. Allait-il la rejeter pour lui faire payer son affront de l'avant-veille ? Allait-il encore les entraîner dans un cercle vicieux de "Je t'aime, moi non plus." ? Ou au contraire, allait-il l'aimer comme elle le désirait tant ? Allaient-ils enfin être heureux ensemble ? Allaient-ils avoir une fin heureuse ?

Su Li ne demandait pas beaucoup d'enfants, ni de vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ; au contraire, elle demandait une vie pleine de rebondissements avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Entrant dans l'immeuble où habitait Zach dont elle avait pu se procurer le code grâce à un courrier envoyé à Megan Jones, qui étrangement l'avait toujours bien aimée et avec qui elle avait gardé un peu contact après sa rupture avec Zach, Su croisait et décroisait ses mains. La panique et le stress la prenaient peu à peu, et c'était presque tétanisée qu'elle sonna à la porte de l'appartemment 56. Le sien.

Un "J'arrive" étouffé lui répondit, et c'est, le coeur battant, qu'elle fit face à Zacharias Smith quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Cheveux en bataille, encore humides d'une douche, un tee-shirt un peu trop grand pour lui sur le dos, et un jean à moitié boutonné. Zach' Smith était l'archétype du je-m'en-foutiste.

Il lui lança un regard étonné puis d'un air renfrogné, l'invita à rentrer dans l'appartemment. Comme elle s'y attendait, il était en bordel ; mais pour un mec, relativement organisé. Froidement, il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, la _Madame Davies_.

-D'après ce que je sais, je suis encore Mademoiselle Su Li.

La chinoise avait dit ça, hésitante. Si il avait cru qu'elle s'était quand même mariée, peut-être le fait de savoir que non allait déjà l'adoucir. Mais cela n'en fit rien, sa bouche se tordit seulement en une moue que Su n'arrivait pas à identifier. Satisfaite ou non ?

-J'en ai rien à foutre, Su.

Brutal. Violent. Tous ses espoirs se réduisaient à néant, redevenaient poussière, et son coeur éclata en mille morceaux. Mensonges, hurlait l'esprit de Su. Il mentait, ce n'était pas possible. Il mentait, oui il mentait. Il l'aimait aussi, il allait le dire deux jours plus tôt. Il s'était excusé. Oui, il mentait, Merlin, il mentait...

-Tu mens, murmura faiblement Su en plongeant son regard dans celui bleu de Zacharias. Tu mens, Zach. Tu m'aimes.

Quand elle s'entendit presque le supplier, Su se rendit compte que son amour pour Zach avait tout aveuglé. Et pourtant, elle n'avait rien imaginé. Il était venu à son mariage dans la perspective de l'annuler. Il avait émis une objection à son union avec Roger Davies...

-Si tu veux, Su.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu venu au mariage ?

Zach hésita quelques secondes avant de tourner ostensiblement le dos à la chinoise, sans lui répondre. Avec peine, Su remarqua qu'il avait le dos un peu voûté et que ses épaules étaient crispées, tendues.

-Je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu appartiennes à un autre que moi. Officiellement. Je suis égoïste Su, je n'aime pas partager, lâcha le blond.

-Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes, sombre idiot, ronchonna Su, reprenant un peu de dignité.

Il était temps que quelqu'un s'impose dans la vie de ce type au caractère de cochon. Et ce quelqu'un serait Su Li. Ce quelqu'un devait être Su Li.

-Plutôt crever.

-Alors que je me marie avec un autre, ça te fout en rogne mais quand je viens pour qu'on reprenne notre vie où on l'a laissé, tu m'envoies chier ? Demanda Su, les mains sur les hanches, battant ses spartiates dorées contre le sol.

Agacée qu'il ne reconnaisse pas ses sentiments après avoir tout fait pour. Trop agacée pour laisser l'occasion d'enfin être avec lui.

-Arrête, putain ! Arrête de jouer au salaud continuellement, arrête de jouer au mec insensible, faire semblant que tout ça n'atteint pas ! Arrête, bon sang ! Je suis dingue de toi depuis plus deux ans et toi, t'en a strictement rien à cirer tant que t'as ton putain de confort. Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre, Zacharias ! Je m'en vais, t'es vraiment trop têtu. J'suis là chez toi, et tu restes encore muet, comme y'a un peu plus d'un an. Tu dis rien, t'es qu'un sale lâche. J'me demande même pourquoi on t'a mis à Poufsouffle ! T'avais bien ta place à Serpentard, la maison des couards et des lâches. T'avanceras jamais dans ta putain de vie, Zach ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que t'es incapable de dire ce que tu ressens vraiment. T'as beau jouer au mec viril, briseur de coeur, mais un mec, un vrai, ne raterait pas la chance de sa vie de se remetre avec la femme qu'il aime !

Elle avait compris que trop l'insulter lui ferait péter les plombs même si elle ne l'avait jamais essayé. Et aujourd'hui, elle essayait. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait qu'il pète un plomb, qu'il fasse sortir ce trop plein d'émotions, qu'il lui hurle en pleine figure ses sentiments. Aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière chance pour eux, pour qu'ils construisent quelque chose de durable à deux. La der des der.

-Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Répliqua Zacharias violemment, la mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés.

-Alors assume, bordel !

Et Zach fit deux pas en avant.

**:.:**

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit les trois mots, Zach, murmura Su à son oreille, en se blotissant contre lui, sa peau nue contre la sienne, dans les draps gris.

Tendrement, Zach repoussa de sa main les mèches noires soyeuses qui tombaient sur le front de Su. Comment lui expliquer qu'il ne croyait pas en ces mots ? Il se savait dingue d'elle, mais les mots ne suffisaient pas. Les mots ne suffisaient jamais. Ses parents, par exemple, s'étaient dit des milliers de fois "Je t'aime" et pourtant, pourtant ils avaient divorcé alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. Oui, cinq piges et déjà il devait passer une semaine sur deux chez papa, et l'autre chez maman. Tous les repères étaient tombés, et depuis ce jour, il avait juré qu'il ne dirait jamais "Je t'aime" car qui sait ce que la vie nous réserve ? Et là, Su désirait ardemment l'entendre pour rester avec lui.

-Les mots n'ont pas assez de force pour te dire ce que je ressens pour toi, évita-t-il avec brio.

Mais Su n'était pas bête, bien au contraire.

-Dis-les.

-A quoi ça sert ? Tu sais bien que voilà.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tes parents ont divorcé que l'amour n'existe pas. Il est peut-être éphémère pour certains, mais pour d'autres, pour les gens comme nous, il est éternel Zach, souffla Su, un sourire léger aux lèvres pour le rassurer.

Mais son coeur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Après qu'ils se soient encore donnés l'un à l'autre, c'était impossible qu'il se défile encore, non ?

-Comment tu sais qu'il est éternel, Sushi ? Demanda Zach avec un sourire triste.

Ses yeux étaient légèrement éteints mais il regardait tendrement Su en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ses cheveux blonds étaient délicieusement ébourriffés et Su eut envie de plonger encore ses mains dedans pour les farfouiller encore plus. Mais elle se retint difficilement. Il fallait d'abord à tout prix qu'il dise les trois mots qu'elle attendait temps.

-Parce que c'est à nous de le faire durer. Je t'aime, Zach..

Un silence.

-Je ne veux pas le dire. Jamais. Mais je ressens pour toi ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne, ça te va ?

Mais quel connard, songea Su en s'éloignant légèrement de lui. Il était vraiment incapable de le dire. C'était fou.

-Su, ce que je ressens pour toi n'a pas de mots. Les trois mots que tu souhaites entendre sont beaucoup trop faibles pour que j'exprime mes sentiments. Et je te promets, je te le jure, je ferais tout pour nous, pour notre bonheur. Tout, tu entends mon Sushi ?

Elle eut un léger rire à son surnom, et réalisa qu'au final, elle n'avait pas tant besoin que ça de ses trois mots _si _il lui prouvait qu'il l'aimait tous les jours. Et cette étrange déclaration lui plaisait. C'était du Zach tout craché et elle l'aimait comme ça.

Oui, elle l'aimait comme ça.

-Oui Amour, j'ai entendu.

* * *

Nunuche, je sais. :o Mais bon, j'avais pas envie d'une fin triste pour eux bien que l'idée m'ait traversée l'esprit. Et puis Roger Davies avec Su Li.. JAMAIS. x) Enfin pour l'instant, je ne les imagine pas ensemble telle que j'imagine ma Su Li. Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que j'ai été assez fidèle au caractère de cochon de Zacharias. Enfin tel qu'on le décrit dans le bouquin. :)

Voilà voilou pour le deux!ème OS de ce recueil. Merci à mes deux revieweuses chéries huhu : **Nyssia** & **Nikita Lann**. Merci de me suivre autant. (l)

Gros bisous.

Valouw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**

* * *

Si un jour, on lui avait demandé de mettre un sentiment sur ce qu'elle ressentirait quand elle vivrait la mort d'un proche, elle aurait répondu sans hésiter "tristesse".

Mais non, c'était beaucoup plus que ça.

C'était un déchirement de l'intérieur, comme si on lui écrasait le coeur en milles morceaux à l'aide d'un marteau, ou de milliers de petite aiguilles. Elle ne ressentait pas uniquement de la tristesse. C'était beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ça. Elle se sentait vide, perdue, hésitante, gauche, désespérée, coupable et déprimée. Elle ne voulait plus jamais sortir de son lit, de dessous sa couette ; elle ne voulait plus s'alimenter, elle voulait rester une coquille vide.

_Il _était mort et elle ne pouvait rien y faire, strictement rien. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'_il_ revienne parmi eux, et la seule certitude qu'elle avait à présent était qu'elle allait _le_ rejoindre un jour ou l'autre et qu'elle pourrait enfin _lui _avouer son amour pour _lui_. _Lui_, Fred Weasley, le seul et l'unique.

Son grain de beauté sur la nuque, la forme de ses lèvres qu'elle adorait redessiner de ses doigts, le bout pointu de ses oreilles tel un elfe malicieux, ses yeux marrons pétillants toujours de malice à peine contenue, la courbure de ses sourcils en forme d'aigle, son nez un peu trop long, son visage plein de charme, ses omoplates viriles, son ventre plat, ses hanches presque inexistantes, ses mèches rousses qui lui flattaient le front et les oreilles, ses grandes mains aux doigts fins, des mains d'artiste, des jambes longues et solides, le grain de beauté sur sa fesses gauche se détachant sur sa peau laiteuse, ses grands pieds avec ses orteils légèrement en biais, et Merlin, son sourire, oui, tout ça lui manquait.

Lui manquait affreusement. Elle avait l'impression de mourir, et parfois, confusément, elle imaginait quelle devait être la douleur de Georges, le jumeau restant, celui qui avait survécu à son frère. Georges devait sans l'ombre d'un doute, anéanti. Détruit. Tailladé par l'envie incessante de rejoindre son jumeau et par le chagrin qu'il causerait à sa mère si jamais il faisait cela. Il devait mourir à petit feu, de l'intérieur. La vie devait lui sembler si fade sans son jumeau. Ils avaient toujours été une unique personne presque même si elle avait toujours été folle de Fred et non de Georges, étrangement.

Mais elle, elle savait pourquoi. Fred était à la fois plus et moins que Georges. Fred avait une certaine façon de sourire qui était un chouïa différente de celle de Georges, il avait des petites habitudes, petites manies, qui n'étaient pas celles de Georges. Fred était le seul à savoir la faire rire, sourire, hurler et pleurer ; un peu de tout ça à la fois.

Il adorait lui mettre le bout du doigt sur son petit nez en trompette et lui souffler à l'oreiller qu'elle était belle. Et elle fondait, elle fondait.

Malgré leur année de différence, elle avait toujours passé la plupart de son temps avec Fred. Avec Angelina, Alicia, Georges et Lee également. Les filles de son année ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment, sauf Leanne qui était la seule qu'elle appréciait vraiment et avec qui il lui arrivait parfois de sortir à Pré-au-Lard ou de manger ; et Leanne avait été sa première amie à Poudlard, ça elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Puis son entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch à partir de sa troisième année avait été déterminante. Sa bande, c'était eux ; sa drogue, c'était lui.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs été ensemble. Pendant la dernière année de Fred plus précisément, au tout début de l'année scolaire... Combien elle avait été heureuse dans ses bras pendant ces quatre mois avant qu'il ne la quitte. Elle n'avait pas été sa première, mais lui son premier. Ils étaient jeunes mais une menace sombre, celle des forces du mal, planaient sur eux. Et ils avaient besoin de réconfort, besoin de quelqu'un, d'un corps chaud près d'eux. Parfois, après l'amour, dans le dortoir de Fred ou dans la Salle sur Demande, il lui parlait des projets qu'il avait avec son jumeau pour l'ouverture de leur magasin. Et aussi pour embêter un maximum ce vieux crapaud d'Ombrage qui leur pourrissait tellement la vie.

Au fur et à mesure, ils se déchiraient eux aussi. Elle lui reprochait son caractère un peu volage et lui, sa jalousie et son caractère légèrement niais. Puis ils avaient rompu, mais se voyaient toujours. Parfois. De temps en temps. Quand il n'était pas retenu par un des admiratrices des Jumeaux Weasley qui les vénéraient presque, il venait la voir. Et savoir que c'était lui qui venait à elle, et non l'inverse, lui donnait de l'espoir. Oui, un maigre espoir qu'après tout ça, ils finissent enfin ensemble et pourraient construire quelque chose de durable après Poudlard.

Lui, célèbre avec son magasin de farces et attrapes, et elle, grande journaliste sportive sorcière ; lui, grand dadais dégingandé aux cheveux flamboyants et au sourire ensorceleur, et elle, brunette aux yeux pétillants et aux formes voluptueuses ; lui, son humour fabuleux, et elle, les remarques piquantes.

Quel couple envié ils auraient formés. Quel couple heureux ils auraient pu être.

Katie Bell déposa un lys blanc sur la tombe en marbre de son amour perdu, et essuya une larme. Six mois qu'il était mort et elle venait enfin se recueillir sur les blocs de marbre qui recouvraient le cadavre de son défunt amant. Avant, elle n'avait pas pu. C'était trop, si tôt. Et puis, heureusement qu'elle l'avait _lui_.

_Lui_ qui lui tenait la main à ce moment précis, qui la serrait fort à lui en faire mal. _Lui_ aussi était assailli par les souvenirs qu'il avait avec Fred Weasley, son ami, le meilleur de tous avec son jumeau. Ils étaient trois, lui toujours un peu à l'écart mais présent quand même. Lee Jordan.

Après une rencontre fortuite sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils ne se lâchaient plus, Lee soutenant difficilement Katie et réciproquement. Lee avait perdu deux amis très chers ce soir-là. Fred était mort, et Georges... Georges était mort avec Fred. Ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient volatilisés du jour au lendemain, et Lee n'avait jamais pu imaginer une vie sans eux. Jamais, même en temps de guerre. Même pendant la période noire, il n'avait jamais songé à l'éventualité qu'ils pourraient les perdre. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Plus de Fred et un Georges l'ombre de lui-même.

-Au revoir Amour, chuchota Katie.

Lee sourit doucement, s'agenouilla devant la plaque de marbre qui indiquait _« Fred Weasley, éternellement le sourire aux lèvres. 1er avril 1978- 2 mai 1998 »_et la caressa du bout du doigt. Une image de Fred, souriant malicieusement, tenant son frère par le cou, lui aussi resplendissant de malice et d'imagination, s'imposa à l'esprit de Lee. Voilà l'image qu'il voulait garder d'eux, et il se promit qu'il allait s'employer autant que possible à faire renaître un vrai sourire sur le visage de Georges, le seul qu'il lui restait. Mais l'heure était aux adieux... Non, pas des adieux.

-Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, vieux frère. On se reverra.

* * *

Pourri mais j'm'en fous, j'voulais le poster. :D

BONNE ANNEEEEEEE !


	4. Chapter 4

**A jamais insurmontable**

* * *

C'est parce que je t'aime que j'ai fait ça, Amour.

Oui, je t'aime et j'ai voulu t'épargner cette vie ; je voulais que tu puisses vivre tes rêves au lieu de me suivre, bêtement amoureuse, bêtement convaincue que tant que nous étions ensemble, rien d'autre n'importait ; faux, c'était faux. Combien je l'ai regretté par la suite, et encore plus, quand je t'ai vue dans ses bras, heureuse, comblée, épanouie. Amour, ces bras n'étaient pas les miens et tu n'imagines pas à quel point une nouvelle fois, tu brisais mon coeur en milles morceaux.

Nous étions trop jeunes pour nous aimer correctement, pour faire des projets, pour construire un avenir à deux. Et toi, mon amour, tu y croyais dur comme fer ; tu étais si attendrissante quand d'une manière un peu maladroite, comme ta façon d'être d'ailleurs, tu essayais de me convaincre que tu me suivrais partout où j'irais, que tu m'appartenais, que nous deux, ça allait durer toujours et que nous serions les plus heureux du monde...

Amour, nous avions dix-sept ans, et tu voulais abandonner ton rêve pour me suivre et me voir réaliser le mien. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à te rendre malheureuse. Pourquoi était-ce à toi de sacrifier le tien ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Mais, moi, je ne pouvais non plus m'y résoudre, et le mieux pour nous aurait été de faire chacun sa vie, et si Merlin avait été clément, nous retrouver par la suite.

Et tu m'as manqué atrocement chaque jour que Merlin faisait. Ton corps, l'odeur de ta peau, le son de ton rire, et ton sourire, Merlin, ton sourire. Et puis, la façon dont tu changeais sans arrêt de physique sous mes réprimandes amusées ; je n'avais jamais préféré l'une ou l'autre de tes caractéristiques physiques, je t'aimais pour ce que tu étais ; je t'aime pour ce que tu es, Amour. Et Merlin seul sait combien ta peau pâle contre la mienne, tes cheveux aux milles couleurs se mêlant aux miens, épais, roux, me manque chaque jour un peu plus. Etrangement, le temps n'a pas effacé le manque, et bien au contraire, l'a accentué jusqu'à la limite du supportable.

Deux milles quatre-vingt dix-sept kilomètres nous séparaient si nous faisions tous les deux ce que nous avions prévu, et cela te semblait insurmontable. Le transplanage aurait été épuisant chaque nuit pour se retrouver, et nous aurions sombré dans une relation trop malsaine, trop volatile, et aucunement concrète.

C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ça, Amour.

C'est pour ça que je t'ai quitté, arrivant sans peine à te convaincre que je ne t'aimais pas vraiment.

C'est pour ça que je suis parti sans d'autres explications, te laissant tremblante, perdue, en pleurs, sur le sol de ta chambre.

Et c'est uniquement de ma faute si je t'ai perdu mon amour, je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai cru avoir fait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour toi ; tu as eu ton diplôme d'Auror et tu t'es de suite engagée dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Au départ, quand Bill me l'avait dit, je n'y avais pas cru et je craignais que tu t'enfonces dans l'action et le combat pour oublier, pour m'oublier, pour nous oublier... Je savais tout le mal que je t'avais fait, je le ressentais jusqu'à mes tripes. Mais tu aimais la justice, ma belle petite Poufsouffle. Tu étais droite, honnête, loyale, et c'était ton caractère explosif ajouté à ça qui m'avait conquis.

Nymphadora, tu as toujours détesté ce prénom. Tu as toujours préféré qu'on t'appelle Tonks, et tu hurlais sur les professeurs qui osaient t'appeler par ton prénom. Donc tout le monde s'était plié à cette règle, et tes parents se bornaient à t'appeler Dora. Moi seul avait osé te surnommer autrement. Nym, mon amour, tu te souviens ?

Quand nous étions collés l'un contre l'autre, savourant nos peaux en contact, je murmurais follement à l'oreille ton surnom, et toi tu riais, tu riais, de ce rire si enchanteur.

Et puis, maintenant, tu ris, collée à lui. Je l'ai détesté au premier regard dès que j'avais vu le regard si amoureux que tu lui lançais. Je l'ai détesté de toutes mes forces et je n'ai jamais pu, jamais, être aimable avec lui. C'était au-dessus de mes forces, Amour, pardonne-moi.

… J'ai cru mourir quand tu as annoncé que tu t'étais mariée avec lui, Remus Lupin. Tu n'étais plus Tonks, tu étais Lupin, et mon amour, que ce nom t'allait mal. Nymphadora Weasley aurait sonné tellement mieux, Amour.

J'avais sacrifié notre couple par amour pour les dragons, et tu étais tombée amoureuse d'un loup-garou. A croire que nos vies n'étaient pas faites pour être normales, Amour. Mais j'avais cru naïvement que tu m'attendrais, que je serais toujours le seul pour toi comme tu avais été la seule dans mon coeur pour moi.

… Le coup fatal avait été de savoir qu'il t'avait mise enceinte. En pleine Guerre, en plein désarroi, à une période où les morts et les disparus ne se comptaient plus. Je l'ai haï, combien je l'ai haï. Et toi, tu rayonnais malgré tout.

Amour, je t'aimais plus que tout et au moment où je retournais en Angleterre, tu te mariais et tu attendais un heureux événement ; c'en était trop pour moi. Je suis parti me réfugier au Terrier, refusant de rester plus longtemps dans la maison des Black, Square Grimmaud. Et il l'avait vu, il l'avait senti, il savait que tout ça me brisait le coeur ; mais il était aussi égoïste et voulait te garder pour lui seul vu que tu n'as jamais fait une seule remarque à propos de ma mine sans cesse décomposée face à toi et à ton ventre s'arrondissant, portant son enfant à lui.

… Pendant combien de nuits avais-je rêvé qu'un jour, ce ventre abriterait mon enfant, notre enfant ?

Amour, cet enfant, je ne peux même pas le voir. Remus et toi l'aviez lâchement abandonné dans notre monde ; non, tu l'as lâchement abandonné. Tu étais censée rester chez ta mère, en sécurité, avec ton enfant. Et toujours aussi tête brûlée, tu as foncé à Poudlard, voulant te battre auprès de ton mari. Je t'ai vu ce soir-là, je t'ai vue passer devant moi sans même un regard, sans même un sourire ; Amour, tu ne m'avais même pas remarqué.

Et je n'ai pas osé crier ton nom, puis deux minutes plus tard, tu étais morte. Morte, mon amour, et ce, par ma faute. Si seulement j'avais fait honneur à ma maison, je t'aurais retenu, je t'aurais appelé, et tu serais peut-être encore là, vivante, et qui sait, à mes côtés ? J'aurais pu accepter votre fils, Amour. J'aurais pu m'occuper de lui comme si c'était le mien, Amour. J'aurais toujours été là pour toi, Amour.

Mais tu n'es plus là maintenant, et je meurs à petit feu. Oui, je crève à petit feu de ton absence définitive et insurmontable ; Amour, tu me tues.

Et c'est avec ton impérissable souvenir que je vis maintenant, que je survis. Chaque jour que Merlin fait, je me rappelle de ton sourire, de ton rire, et je vis. Je continue à marcher droit, un peu hésitant, et je suis reparti en Roumanie dès que mon frère Georges s'est remis du décès de Fred et a recommencé à s'occuper du magasin.

Moi, ma passion, c'était les dragons, c'était toi, c'était un peu des deux ; et maintenant que je t'ai perdu, il ne me reste plus que ça.

Ça, la chose pour laquelle je t'ai abandonné.

* * *

Un Charlie/Tonks, décidément ce couple me plaît de plus en plus ! :D J'sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que je ne peux me résoudre à voir Charlie finir seul, sans une explication de J.K.R ? Il était gay, non ? M'enfin, j'sais plus. Mais moi j'trouve ça mignon que c'est par amour pour Tonks. :)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ces quelques mots, gros bisous !


	5. Chapter 5

**Les étoiles brillent ce soir**

Les jambes suspendues dans le vide, ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre voletant autour de son visage au gré de la brise capricieuse, une jeune femme s'amuse à compter les étoiles qu'elle arrive à voir sur le voile d'un bleu sombre du ciel.

Autant d'étoiles que de coeurs piétinés. Autant d'étoiles que de vies brisées. Autant d'étoiles que de morts dans cette Guerre, sans nul doute.

Des hurlements retentirent un peu plus bas, et elle soupira, blasée. Encore un élève qui était en train de se faire torturer par les Carrow dans les donjons ; et elle, elle respirait l'air frais de la nuit, libre -ou presque- de ses mouvements, libre de se balader à des heures indues de la nuit dans le château sans toutefois se faire prendre, et monter jusqu'à la plus haute tour s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et à contempler la nuit, étrangement apaisante.

Sa maison était épargnée par les conséquences de la prise de pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres à Poudlard en la présence de Severus Rogue, leur ancien professeur de potions, celui qui avait tué Albus Dumbledore, comme directeur, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Dès qu'ils avaient cours avec les Carrow ou Rogue, le favoritisme envers les Serpentards était évident et incontestable. Même les Gryffondors s'y étaient fait, préférant concentrer leurs forces sur la Résistance.

Résistance que Pansy Parkinson trouvait vaine. Harry Potter avait disparu, Weasley et Granger également ; ils étaient peut-être déjà morts. Le Ministère de la magie de Grande-Bretagne était aux mains de Voldemort aussi, si elle en croyait les lettres que lui adressaient ses chers parents, et il suffisait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres montre au monde entier qu'il avait tué Potter, et ce serait bel et bien la fin du monde magique, où tous les sorciers avaient un semblant d'égalité ; d'ailleurs, le Ministère prenait déjà des mesures envers les Sang-de-Bourbe, les Nés-Moldus, en la personne détestable de Dolores Ombrage.

Pansy n'avait jamais aimé Dolores Ombrage, et ce pour une raison toute simple, même si elle faisait partie de la Brigade. L'héritière Parkinson n'aimait pas les chats,... haïssait les chats de tout son être, et Ombrage, pour une raison inconnue, les vénérait presque. Et Pansy avait toujours dû inspirer, expirer, plusieurs fois avant de rentrer dans le bureau de la grenouille où tout était rose, pelucheux et surtout... envahi d'images de chats. D'accord, la Serpentarde aimait le rose, qui était de plus sa couleur préférée -avec le vert émeraude-, mais elle évitait d'en mettre partout, quand même.

Du rose, elle en avait mis pour le Bal de Noël, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, perchée au bras de Drago Malefoy, son meilleur ami, dont elle était éperdument amoureuse, d'après les rumeurs. Mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire, et Pansy n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de les démentir. Cette rumeur folle lui convenait ; les garçons à Poudlard ne l'intéressaient pas, et elle préférait se concentrer à critiquer et être la parfaite petite Sang-Pur serpentarde détestable et hautaine.

Pures apparences. Oui, elle se complaisait dans ce rôle mais les Rouge et Or avaient réussi à souffler aux autres maisons une opinion détestable d'elle : Pansy Parkinson serait une petite greluche sans cervelle, à face de bouledogue et désespérant chaque jour de son amour pour celui que l'on nommait affectueusement le Prince des Serpents.

Et quand elle entendait ce genre de choses, elle en riait à s'en crever la gorge, d'une voix haut perchée et idiote. Et ça lui bouffait le moral, et au fur à mesure, elle y croyait. L'opinions des gens la changeait petit à petit, et pendant un instant, elle s'était mise à douter de ses réels sentiments envers Drago, mais s'était bien vite ressaisie. Elle n'allait pas laisser le venin des petites commères de l'école l'atteindre ; elle était une Serpentarde, et Pansy Parkinson. Et même si ce nom n'avait que très peu d'éclat face à celui de Malefoy, ou même Zabini, elle n'en avait pas honte. Bien au contraire, il lui semblait que c'était à elle de redécorer le blason de sa famille.

Ses pensées étaient sans cesse hantées de rêves de gloire, de puissance, de pouvoir ; et Pansy en était persuadée, elle obtiendrait cela en aidant le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son ascension au pouvoir, il lui fallait être proche de son cercle le plus privé, et ainsi, oui ainsi, le nom Parkinson serait sur toutes les lèvres. Pour cela, la noiraude aurait même été prête à étrangler le cou gracile et blanchâtre de son « amie », Tracey Davis, une vulgaire Sang-Mêlée que Daphné, Milicent et elle supportaient tout juste, la prenant pour leur larbin.

Au début de leur scolarité, Pansy n'avait eu aucun mal à prendre le contrôle de leur dortoir : Tracey était une Sang-Mêlée, donc inférieure, Milicent préférait suivre l'avis de la plus puissante, et une concurrence avait été toujours présente entre Daphné et Pansy jusqu'à ce qu'en troisième année, la plus jeune des soeurs Greengrass soit envoyée à Poufsouffle, descendant ainsi Daphné de son piédestal et laissant toute la place à Pansy.

Un rire aigre passa dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle portait à ses lèvres une cigarette déjà allumée de sa baguette. Leur année était une bande de jeunes, perdus, déboussolés, hésitants. Leur leader naturel n'était pas revenu à Poudlard, presque enfermé dans son grand manoir, ayant déçu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Blaise avait instinctivement pris sa place. Théodore était beaucoup trop solitaire pour assurer le rôle de « chef », et quant à Vincent et Gregory, ils étaient trop faibles, trop gauches, pour prétendre au titre de leader. Et même si Rogue était indulgent, ces deux-là en avaient toujours pris pour leur grade ; et même si Pansy adorait Vincent Crabbe, ayant presque grandi avec lui, Vincent étant le fils de la cousine de sa mère, elle évitait de le défendre ou de l'aider.

C'était ça d'être un vrai Serpentard : toujours ne penser qu'à soi, qu'à sa peau, qu'à son dû. Un vrai Vert et Argent ne faisait jamais rien pour les autres, il pensait toujours d'abord à lui, et réfléchissait à ce que ça pourrait bien lui apporter, d'abord, avant de faire quelque chose. Et Pansy était une vrai Serpentarde. Marcher droit, le menton haut, le regard méprisant, être fier de soi malgré toutes les circonstances qu'il pouvait y avoir, ne jamais s'écraser, ne jamais laisser les sentiments prendre le dessus. Voilà leur credo.

Une étoile filante passa brusquement, et Pansy fit un voeu. Un voeu gamin, stupide, idéaliste.

Être connue pour quelque chose de grandiose.

**:.:**

Trois mois plus tard, Pansy Parkinson hurla dans toute la Grande Salle qu'il fallait qu'ils donnent Harry Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, devant plus d'une centaine de personnes.

La panique lui avait fait dire des choses stupides, et en effet, elle fut connue pour quelque chose de grandiosement stupide.

* * *

Hoplà ! Au lieu de bosser pour mon concours, j'ai tapé ces quelques lignes, en espérant qu'elles vous plairont. :) J'aime bien Pansy, moi, et je pense reécrire bientôt sur elle, en indépendant, quelque chose en trois parties, rien que sur sa vie après l'épisode de la Grande Salle. Oui, pourquoi pas... Trop de projets, trop de projets, c'est pas possible !

Bon, j'vais me remettre au travail moi. u_u C'pas sérieux.

Gros bisous, Valouw !


	6. Chapter 6

**Note :** Un petit OS de rien du tout, un petit morceau de vie d'une OC qui pourrait bien être moi ou une autre. Je crois qu'on a tout vécu quelque chose de similaire à un moment ou un autre... ça traînait depuis fin février dans mes dossiers, et pour vous montrer que je ne suis pas morte, loin de là, juste débordée par les cours et le reste, je le publie dans ce recueil où il pourrait avoir sa place. Le prochain chapitre de "Maudites soient les femmes" arrive bientôt, je l'ai presque terminé. L'inspiration a été avec moi pendant qques heures et j'espère qu'elle le sera encore quand j'aurais un peu de temps pour terminer le neuvième chapitre. Bref.

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Could you be loved**

* * *

Il me hantait.

Rien que de penser à lui, rien que d'imaginer ses lèvres contre le miennes, son corps contre le mien, me faisait perdre la raison. Mes jambes faiblissaient, mon estomac se tordait nerveusement, mes mains tremblaient et mon coeur battait la chamade. J'avais envie de rire, de pleurer, de chanter, de me rouler en boule dans un coin, mes jambes repliées devant moi, et ne plus y penser. Je voulais effacer complètement de ma mémoire les moments que nous avions passé ensemble ; je voulais oublier ses mains brûlantes sur ma peau ; je voulais perdre la mémoire pour éviter de perdre la raison.

Sa bouche pleine étirée en un sourire arrogant et passionné m'avait brûlé la peau, m'avait brûlé les yeux, m'avait brûlé le coeur, et je fondais, oui, je fondais. Il avait fait de moi ce qu'il voulait et dans quelques rares instants de lucidité, je me demandais comment un homme que je connaissais à peine arrivait à me faire ressentir toutes ses sensations paradoxales. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras que je m'étais demandée comment j'avais pu faire avant.

Je m'étais laissée faire, petite idiote naïve dont le coeur était trop fragile, trop émotif, trop sentimental. Je m'étais laissée faire, croyant stupidement que pour lui aussi, c'était différent ; j'avais pensé naïvement qu'il ressentait les mêmes choses que moi quand nos corps étaient collés, immergés dans l'océan. J'étais faible et en quelques heures à peine, je m'étais ammourachée de lui, me faisant trop d'idées, trop de projets. Beaucoup trop d'illusions.

Non, il n'avait pas succombé à mon charme inexistant, entre nous ; non, je n'avais été qu'une distraction pendant une soirée, une petite aventure comme ça, et les mots qu'il m'avait murmuré à l'oreille, tendres, charmeurs, passionnés, n'étaient que pur leurre ou peut-être seulement déclenchés par la passion de la soirée.

Je crois que je ne le saurai jamais et je ne préfère ne jamais le savoir.

Savoir, c'est pire. Savoir, c'est briser les illusions qu'on a pu se faire sur le moment ou après... Savoir, c'est réaliser. Et je ne veux pas ; je veux garder ces moments inoubliables gravés dans ma mémoire et l'oublier, lui. Je veux arriver à me dire qu'il ne faut pas idéaliser les moments qu'on a passé ensemble, qu'il était peut-être celui qu'il me fallait, je veux juste me borner à penser que j'ai passé de bons moments et que voilà, c'était bien. Voilà, je veux juste me dire ça et ne plus être naïve et me bercer d'illusions.

Qu'il a parfaitement détruites d'ailleurs.

Mais que voulez-vous ? Je suis masochiste, et je le sais. Je n'arrive pas à me soigner, et c'est bien là mon problème. Je soigne toujours le mal par le mal, et me revoilà encore embarquée dans une histoire compliquée, ...si on peut appeler ça une histoire. J'ai un don pour les histoires compliquées avec les hommes, et ça ne m'a toujours pas quitté. Sale habitude. Mauvaise étoile. Appelez ça comme vous voulez.

Je n'ai jamais eu de chance pour l'instant dans ce domaine mais j'espère bien en avoir un jour. Il faudrait quand même.

... Pourquoi celui que l'on veut ne veut jamais de nous, et celui qu'on ne veut pas, veut de nous ? Pourquoi est-ce aussi injuste ?

C'est la vie, que vous voulez me répondre. Je sais. Oui, c'est la vie dans toute sa malice, la vie qui nous arrache un petit bout de coeur à chaque fois, la vie qui nous offre des expériences qui nous marquent à jamais, ou pas.

Mais quand ce genre de situations arrive à vos amies, vous êtes capable de les conseiller objectivement, de leur dire ce qu'il faut faire ou pas, et vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi elles réagissent comme ça, pourquoi elles se font autant de mal... Quand vous n'avez jamais connu ça, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Non, vous ne pouvez pas.

Et quand c'est à votre tour de subir une expérience comme cette-là, vous n'êtes même pas capable d'appliquer vos conseils, vous êtes perdue, vous ne savez plus quoi faire. Vous aimerez appliquer tout ce que vous disiez de faire aux autres, mais vous en êtes incapable. In-ca-pa-ble.

Peut-être que vous, c'est pas pareil, peut-être que vous, ça va marcher, peut-être que vous, ce sera différent au final. Oui, on se dit toutes ça.

Foutaises, c'est pareil pour tout le monde.

Et quand vous le revoyez, une flamme vous dévore la poitrine,... que dis-je ? Un véritable brasier vous anime. Et puis après l'espoir fou, la cruelle désillusion. Il finit avec une autre que vous, devant vos yeux, et il vous a ignoré. L'amertume vous étouffe et votre venin se déverse. Pas avec lui, non, ni avec l'immonde petite conne dans ses bras, mais avec ses amis, les vôtres, qui essaient de vous remonter le moral, de vous dire qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine, que c'est un connard de vous ignorer comme ça, de ne même pas vous adresser la parole, de ne même pas vous voir, et de l'embrasser elle, comme il vous embrassait, vous.

Oui, j'ai vécu ça. Et je compatis pour toutes les petites connes qui se feront avoir après cette-là par son charme naturel, ses beaux yeux gris, et l'ébène de sa chevelure, qui se feront avoir par ses mots doux, par son ton rauque quand il vous susurre à l'oreille que vous êtes belle, que vous ressemblez à une sirène, qu'il adore tout chez vous, qu'il est fasciné, qu'il est complètement conquis... Je les plains vraiment.

Et quelques jours après la désillusion, complète, vous y repensez vaguement, vous avez réussi à oublier. C'est bien. Moi, j'ai oublié aussi ; j'y repense avec un pincement au coeur mais ça va mieux, je n'ai plus cette sensation qui me bouffait la poitrine, qui me faisait sentir mal, qui me minait le moral à petit feu ; oui, maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux. Je ne regrette rien à part les moments d'égarement que j'ai eu quand j'avais vu qu'il m'ignorait complètement. J'avais été assez pitoyable et je me suis jurée que je ne serais plus jamais dans un état pareil pour un mec. Un simple mec, une personne comme vous et moi, mais avec un attribut masculin entre les jambes. Un simple connard, qui s'amuse avec les femmes et qui ne regrette en rien ce qu'il leur fait subir _après_.

Ou peut-être qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte... Mais ça serait être trop gentille de penser ça de lui, ou trop naïve, au choix.

Tout ce que j'espère, c'est de ne jamais le revoir, même si je sais que c'est possible, plus que possible d'ailleurs : il fait partie de la bande d'un de mes très bons amis, qui n'avait malheureusement pas été dans la même maison que moi, mais dans la _sienne_. Voilà également une raison de mon amertume envers lui. D'accord, nous avions eu des moments assez intimes un soir, quelques semaines plus tôt, mais même avec ça, il aurait pu me parler tranquillement et ne pas m'ignorer comme il l'a fait ce soir-là. Décevant, très décevant ; et encore, le mot est faible.

Mais je dois dépasser tout ça, je le fais déjà, je suis en cours. Et puis, je suis jeune, j'ai toute la vie devant moi, et je dois profiter de ma jeunesse. Il n'en valait pas la peine, c'est tout ce que je dois retenir. Oui, je dois retenir uniquement ça et me dire que oui, effectivement, on a passé de bons moments ensemble. C'était "cool", comme on peut le dire.

Et puis Zacharias Smith n'était qu'un petit con qui n'a pas su se rendre compte que j'aurais pu être une femme exceptionnelle dans sa vie, voilà. Tant pis pour lui, et tant pis pour moi.

Tant pis pour nous.

* * *

- Avis ? :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Sombre obscurité**

* * *

Noir, noir, noir. Partout, du noir.

Assise, ses jambes repliées vers elle, Luna Lovegood transperçait le plafond de ses grands yeux bleus globuleux et transparents, qui n'avaient plus rien de rêveurs.

Et elle tremblotait, n'osant même pas s'entourer de ses bras, n'osant ni bouger, ni respirer, priant de toutes ses forces qu'ils l'oublient dans le fin fond de sa prison. Qu'ils oublient sa présence, son existence, voilà à quoi elle se permettait de rêver, sans y croire.

Décidément, elle préférait le monde en couleur, elle préférait le bleu, le rose, le jaune, le vert... Elle voulait tout sauf du noir. Noir qui l'étouffait, qui lui serrait la poitrine dans un étau, qui lui coupait les jambes, qui lui enlevait toutes ses forces. Noir qui l'engloutissait. Le noir de sa prison.

Pitié, qu'on la sorte de là, pitié, elle dépérissait et il lui semblait que sa peau n'avait jamais été aussi pâle. Manque de lumière, trop de noir. Beaucoup trop de noir. Toute cette situation était semblable à un cauchemar, le pire de ses cauchemars.

Où était Ginny ? Neville ? Harry ? Hermione et Ron ? Où étaient-ils tous ? Où était son père ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas la chercher ?

Luna se sentait redevenir peu à peu une petite fille fragile et peinait à garder sa combativité qu'elle avait développée, exacerbée, à Poudlard. Pour aider Neville. Pour aider Ginny. Pour leur faire garder espoir avec des remarques légères, sans aucun sens, mais qui les faisaient sourire, qui leur mettaient du baume au cœur, qui leur permettaient de respirer un peu mieux pendant quelques minutes avant que la pression sur leurs fragiles épaules.

Ce temps lui paraissait bien loin maintenant, alors que ça faisait à peine trois jours que les méchants l'avaient kidnappé et enfermé dans ce cachot froid et humide. Au début, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, personne dans le soi-disant corps enseignant de Poudlard n'avait fait le lien entre elle et l'AD, sauf bien entendu McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et peut-être même Slughorn. Et si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait dû seulement être punie dans le cadre de Poudlard, mais là un enjeu plus grand était en cours. Elle avait découvert, en écoutant les Mangemorts de garde parler, qu'il l'avait enlevée pour avoir un moyen de pression sur son père, son papa chéri, qui écrivait des articles trop diffamateurs à leur goût.

Son pauvre papa devait s'inquiéter, et elle, elle était dans le noir, dans l'abysse, sous terre... Comme un insecte.

Le pire dans tout ça ? La solitude. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait toujours été d'un naturel plutôt solitaire, les autres enfants ayant toujours été méfiants face à sa douce folie, mais ils étaient pourtant autour d'elle, même s'ils ne faisaient que très peu cas de son existence. Et même quand elle rentrait pour les vacances chez elle, il y avait toujours de la vie autour d'elle, quand elle jouait dans les champs, et puis, il y avait son petit papa chéri qui veillait jalousement sur elle.

Là, c'était de l'isolement. Du noir, du noir, seule, noir, seule, sombre, seule, enfermée.

Comme une litanie entêtante dans son esprit.

Et pourtant, elle savait qu'il y avait d'autres prisonniers, mais eux aussi étaient silencieux, geignant à peine, et dans le noir des cachots, elle ne distinguait pas leurs visages. Donc, elle était seule. Seule face à elle-même, à ses pires craintes, à ses pires angoisses. Verrait-elle un jour les Ronflaks Cornus ? Reverrait-elle un jour son papa au sourire apaisant et aux yeux aussi rêveurs que les siens ?

Sa longue chevelure blonde était salie par la poussière du cachot, et elle les avait ramenés en arrière, se faisant faiblement une simple natte pour les tenir tranquille, et elle sentait la sueur, l'odeur de la peur, de l'angoisse, se coller amoureusement à sa peau de jour en jour. Moite, désagréable.

-Mettez-le dans le cachot avec la petite ! Il ne nous est plus d'aucun intérêt en haut, intervint soudain une voix râpeuse et sifflante, qui fit frisonner la Serdaigle.

Ces deux seules phrases la rassuraient un peu elle ne serait plus seule, elle aurait de l'espoir à donner à quelqu'un, et donc espérerait elle-même, à son tour. Attendant de voir son nouveau compagnon de cachot, elle resta muette et immobile, et ses yeux peinaient à distinguer la porte du cachot et les ombres qui se mouvaient juste devant. Il faisait si noir...

-Non, laissez-moi ! Je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais, laissez-moi partir maintenant ! Hurlait à tue-tête un homme.

Luna sourit sereinement. Elle ne serait plus seule et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Une silhouette entra dans son cachot, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, murmurant une litanie suppliante, à bout de souffle. Lui aussi voulait partir loin, loin, très loin de cet enfer.

Rien ne permettait à Luna de voir qui était son compagnon de cellule et au prix d'un grand effort, elle ouvrit la bouche, s'humecta les lèvres, et demanda d'une voix faible à qui elle avait affaire. Qui était donc leur prisonnier de qui ils avaient déjà tout arraché ?

-Je m'appelle Ollivander, répondit l'homme voûté après un instant de silence, comme s'il essayait de comprendre qu'est ce qu'une jeune fille à la voix si claire faisait dans un si sombre cachot.

Qu'avait pu faire cette gamine au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Moi je m'appelle Luna Lovegood. Je suis étudiante à Poudlard.

-Ah, Lovegood, je vois, je vois, déclara Ollivander, comprenant mieux la raison de sa présence sous terre, avec lui, dans le noir.

Il se souvenait de chaque enfant assez exceptionnel, ou original, qui avait passé sa porte pour venir acheter sa baguette. Luna Lovegood était la fille de ce vieux fou, Xenophilius Lovegood, qui tenait le journal Le Chicaneur. D'ailleurs Ollivander avouait sans honte que ce magazine était dans ces lectures favorites.

-Ils veulent faire pression sur ton père, c'est cela, petite ? … Oui, évidemment. Quoi de plus cruel que de priver un père de son enfant, et de lui faire savoir à quels dangers elle est exposée... Ah, maudits Mangemorts, murmurait Ollivander d'une voix lointaine.

-Et vous monsieur Ollivander ? Demanda Luna en ramenant ses jambes fines contre elle.

Comme une enfant qui attendait son histoire du soir.

Ollivander lui lança un regard incertain, dérouté face à ce petit bout de femme qui semblait redevenir une petite fille... Et après tout, c'était ce qu'elle était. A peine seize ans, pas encore majeure, et la voilà plongée dans une guerre sanglante et cruelle. Le fabricant de baguettes serra des poings quand il pensa à tous ces enfants innocents qui avaient été victimes de l'acharnement de Voldemort à régner sur le monde sorcier... Et quand il pensait à la baguette que celui-ci voulait posséder, Ollivander frissonna de dégoût.

Que pourrait-il faire avec une baguette aussi puissante ? … Quels drames allaient encore toucher le monde sorcier ? Qui serait capable de l'arrêter ? … Harry Potter ? Un môme qui ignorait toutes les connaissances du mage noir en matière de Magie Noire ? Non, non, c'était fonder trop d'espoirs en lui.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin de mes connaissances en matière de baguettes, répondit doucement Ollivander.

-Racontez-moi, demanda Luna d'une petite voix fluette.

Ollivander fut de nouveau frappé par l'attitude de la petite Lovegood qui lui faisait penser à celle d'une enfant de sept ans qui a besoin d'une histoire pour s'endormir paisiblement le soir.

-C'est un peu trop long et un peu trop compliqué, très chère Luna.

-J'ai tout mon temps... Nous avons tout notre temps, apparemment.

-Je crains qu'_il _ne serait pas très content que je te raconte _ça_.

Il hésitait franchement. Qu'il y aurait-il de mal de raconter ça à une gamine ? Qui sait s'ils en sortiraient vivants ?

-Mais je peux te raconter une autre histoire.

Et ensuite, peut-être qu'elle ferait le rapprochement. Après tout, il était fabricant de baguettes, pas tisserand de capes, ni marchand de pierres.

Luna hocha frénétiquement la tête, tout en continuant à regarder le noir du plafond, si... noir. Si sombre, engloutissant peu à peu sa vitalité. Mais heureusement qu'elle n'était plus seule, et elle eut un sourire rêveur à cette pensée. Plus seule, accompagnée, et le noir disparaissait peu à peu, s'éclaircissait, prenait des nuances plus claires.

-Tu connais le mythe des Trois Frères ?

Il lui sembla que les yeux bleus globuleux de la blonde s'illuminèrent, semblant dans un autre monde. Pensée dérangeante. Etait-elle folle ? Non, en fait non, elle était juste une Lovegood, ce qui expliquait cette attitude distante, ailleurs, transportée dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

-Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom cherche la baguette de Sureau alors, déclara Luna après un instant de silence du vieil homme, qui haussa les sourcils.

Décidément, elle était très intelligente et Ollivander s'assit près d'elle, commençant à se prendre d'affection pour elle, qui avait vécu une vie plus difficile que la plupart des autres enfants de son âge.

Une enfant n'avait pas le droit de perdre sa mère aussi jeune. Une enfant n'avait pas le droit d'être plongée dans la guerre jusqu'au cou. Une enfant n'avait pas le droit d'être ainsi emprisonnée.

Il soupira. Tant de victimes, et le plus désagréable à réaliser étaient que la Guerre ne touchait pas seulement des adultes, qui avaient déjà fait leur opinion sur la supériorité du sang ou non chez les sorciers, mais aussi des enfants, à peine concernés par ça.

Et dans le noir du cachot que la petite Lovegood éclairait quelque peu, Ollivander se surprit à prier les dieux de sauver leur monde, plongé dans le chaos et la destruction.

* * *

Un petit texte tout pourri sur Luna et Ollivander qui traînait depuis un bout de temps dans mon mac et que je n'avais pas encore terminé. Court, simple, et un chouïa farfelu : il part dans tous les sens, et n'a pas vraiment qqch de concret. Mais bon, je l'ai terminé, je le poste, voilà. Et le titre est une figure de style spéciale, je sais plus comment on appelle ça ahah, on voit la boss du français dans ses années lycée, hum.

Le prochain chapitre de Maudites soient les femmes arrive bientôt, c'est sans aucun doute le dernier. J'avais oublié de le préciser, donc pour les lecteurs de MSLF, vous êtes prévenus.:)

Gros bisous. Reviews ? x)

Valérie.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Tout à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Manque**

* * *

La jalousie mêlée à de l'amertume peuvent vous pousser à faire beaucoup de choses, à commettre des actes les plus stupides les uns que les autres, et à perdre les personnes qui vous sont les plus chères. Et si il y avait bien une personne qui connaissait les conséquences de ces deux sentiments, c'était Pétunia Dursley.

Un coup d'oeil sur son calendrier après avoir espionné sa voisine de droite, Mrs Diaffle, qui semblait avoir adopté un nouvel animal de compagnie, un petit chien minuscule et qui semblait trop fragile pour vivre bien longtemps, et voilà que Pétunia sentait son moral redescendre d'un coup.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 30 janvier, et cette date lui était trop familière pour pouvoir l'oublier et l'effacer de sa mémoire malgré les années qui avaient passé, la blessure était toujours aussi vive, toujours aussi brûlante, toujours aussi amère.

Aujourd'hui aurait dû voir Lily Potter prendre une année de plus.

Sa petite sœur... celle qu'elle avait tant jalousé, tant haï. Et qu'elle avait tant aimé. Jamais, elle n'avait pu dire à Lily combien elle était attachée à elle, combien elle l'aimait, combien elle aurait voulu aller avec elle à Poudlard. Et c'était ce dernier point qui avait détruit principalement la relation entre elle et sa petite sœur l'orgueil si caractéristique des enfants capricieux, qui n'avaient pas eu ce qu'ils voulaient, avait pris le dessus, et elle n'avait pu faire marche arrière. Même pas pour sa petite sœur, qu'elle avait toujours protégé jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut onze ans.

En passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds, Pétunia se rappela de tous les moments enfantins et innocents qu'elle avait passé avec Lily, et l'image d'un garçon maigre, nerveux, inamical, lui revint en mémoire, et elle serra des dents c'était de _sa_ faute si elle était morte. Elle l'avait su le jour où on avait déposé son neveu devant sa porte le dernier soir d'octobre, et il était venu le lui dire lui-même quelques jours plus tard, les yeux rouges, des cernes mauves se détachant sur son teint pâle, les lèvres tellement pincées qu'elles en étaient devenues d'un rose pâle, presque blanchâtre. Il était venu lui dire que c'était lui, le responsable, que si il n'aurait rien dit à son « maître », comme il l'appelait, pathétique, Lily serait encore vivante.

Les mains de Pétunia se crispèrent sur le bord du lavabo de la cuisine. Elle n'avait jamais revu Lily depuis la mort de leurs parents, et elles n'avaient échangé que quelques courriers formels, pour s'annoncer qu'elles s'étaient mariées et qu'elles avaient eu un enfant. Dudley. Harry.

Et c'était de la faute de ce pouilleux méprisable. Oh oui, combien elle le détestait. Il avait voulu voir l'enfant, le petit Harry... Mais elle savait pourquoi. Harry avait les yeux de sa mère et cet être abject avait voulu puiser du réconfort -... ou autre chose, elle ne savait pas trop, peut-être du pardon ? - dans les yeux de l'orphelin. Orphelin par sa faute.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé, et il était reparti en silence après qu'elle l'eût assené une gifle retentissante. Toute la rage qu'elle avait ressenti à l'annonce de la mort de son unique sœur, sa seule famille de sang en-dehors de Dudley, toute la colère, toute l'amertume, tous les sentiments les plus profonds qu'elle avait pour Lily étaient ressortis d'un coup et elle les avait mis dans cette gifle.

Avec un soupir las, Pétunia lissa les plis de son tablier consciencieusement avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. La blonde monta à l'étage, entra dans la chambre de Dudley où elle avait entreposé un lit pour Harry -depuis un an déjà- en attendant de trouver un endroit à lui dans la maison -Vernon et elle avaient des disputes effroyables à ce sujet-, et caressa vaguement les cheveux noirs du petit Potter, endormi. Le fils de sa petite sœur.

Tant de sentiments contradictoires l'animaient pour le petit garçon. Amour, compassion et haine. Amour pour celui à qui sa sœur avait donné la vie, compassion pour celui qui avait tragiquement perdu ses parents à seulement un an, haine pour celui qui, indirectement, avait été la cause de la mort de sa sœur.

Soudain, Dudley se réveilla en pleurant et toute l'attention de Pétunia se retrouva tournée vers son fils à elle. Son trésor, son petit homme parfait responsable d'aucune mort, et sans un lourd héritage génétique.

Pétunia respira plus calmement en prenant son fils dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots apaisants à l'oreille, tout en regardant le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux par la fenêtre. Des maisons de banlieue bien alignées, avec des jardins entretenus. Un cadre parfait.

Lily ne devrait pas la hanter en tout cas, elle ne devait plus. Mais le passé s'était rappelé à elle de façon bien tragique : elle devait maintenant s'occuper et éduquer le fils de Lily. Morte, morte, morte. Une douleur brusque lui traversa la poitrine et elle émit un petit cri de douleur, tout en tenant son fils braillant dans ses bras.

Le chagrin ne s'était pas estompé, un an plus tard après avoir appris la mauvaise nouvelle. Et Pétunia savait qu'il ne s'effacerait probablement jamais, à jamais tapi dans le fond de son cœur.

Même si elle avait sa famille -son mari et son petit Dudley-, il lui manquerait toujours une sœur, _sa_ sœur.


	9. Chapter 9

Alors je sais pas exactement pourquoi j'ai écrit un truc aussi... euh, tordu ? J-4 avant le concours, je me sens dans la merde comme jamais, et j'avais envie de décompresser, donc je me suis pris une heure et j'ai tapé sur le clavier, donc forcément c'est confus, un peu brouillon, ça va dans tous les sens, mais je veux pas le corriger parce que j'ai écrit ça d'un jet, sans réfléchir, sans revenir en arrière, et que quand j'aurais posté, que je me relirais dans quelques jours, j'essaierais de comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi c'est ça qui est sorti, et c'est vraiment super bizarre parce que je vois pas ce qui aurait pu m'inspirer ça, … bref.

Dans 4 jours, je passe le concours, dans cinq jours, j'aurais fini et je me foutrais une petite mine sympathique après quatre mois sans sortir, à se mettre la tête à l'envers devant mes cours, et dans neuf jours, je me fais une petite escapade de quatre jours à l'île Maurice -Dieu que j'aime mon Papa et ses coups de tête après une petite phrase banale de moi-même « Qu'est ce que ça serait cool quand même quelques jours de farniente à Maurice dans un bel hôtel où ma seule préoccupation serait de m'allonger sur un transat au bord de la mer et piscine ! »- et ensuite vacances jusqu'au trois janvier, et ce sera rebelote pour quatre mois de boulot intensif. Janvier, février, mars, avril, mai.

Espérons que ça paye.

Musique à écouter en même temps : A l'envers de Rose. Parfait, et en plus je lui ai emprunté une phrase pour la fin.

(Ah et Louis Cordice est PARFAIT pour interpréter Blaise, les réalisateurs ont bien choisi ! Et pour Lisa Turpin, je dirais une petite blonde à l'air un peu fragile mais non en même temps, disons que je pensais à la bouille de Kristen Bell, mais là un peu trop belle, un peu trop "gaie" pour être Lisa de mon point de vue dans cet OS. Donc je sais pas trop pour elle, peut-être une blonde aux yeux bleus avec des faux airs de Mary Elizabeth Winstead.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Péricliter**

* * *

De toute façon, je n'étais qu'une petite conne de plus à me piéger dans ses filets dignes d'une araignée.

Une simple petite conne de plus qui avait mérité son plus féroce mépris au matin, quand il m'avait trouvée encore endormie dans son lit. Sans ménagement, il m'avait réveillé et jetée en-dehors de son appartement.

Pire que blessant.  
La lueur de convoitise et de fascination que j'avais vue dans son regard quand il flirtait avec moi avait disparue, comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. J'avais même la désagréable et gênante sensation de l'avoir déçu, de ne pas avoir été celle qu'il attendait.

Mais ce n'était pas ma faute : en une soirée, il avait réussi à faire ressortir mes plus mauvais côtés. Mon goût de l'inconnu, de l'aventure, de la passion. En une soirée, il avait réussi à faire disparaître Lisa l'insipide, Lisa la sérieuse, Lisa l'ennuyeuse, Lisa la prude, Lisa l'intouchable.

Je pensais qu'il avait compris que je couvais un feu trop grand pour le dévoiler sans pudeur aux yeux du monde, qu'il avait compris que mon apparent caractère trop tranquille cachait ma vraie personnalité, qu'il avait compris que je jouais un rôle par peur de finir déchue, emplie d'une trop grande décadence, qu'il avait compris, qu'il avait vu tout ça.

Je pensais que Blaise Zabini avait vu autre chose entre moi que ce que je laissais apercevoir.

:.:

-Salut.

Un sourire éclaira mon visage pâle et je me sentis rougir comme une stupide écolière de douze ans. J'en avais vingt-quatre.

J'aurais voulu lui hurler tout mon mépris, j'aurais voulu lui déchirer la peau de mes ongles, voir sa peau si mate écorchée de traits rouges vifs, j'aurais voulu le mordre jusqu'au sang, mais non, j'étais trop faible face à lui, depuis cette nuit.

Faible, faible, faible.

Et j'avais pris sa main tendue, priant pour qu'il ne me fasse pas encore plus de mal, qu'il m'épargne un peu, même si... oui, même si j'espérais en secret vivre une histoire torturée avec un homme tel que lui, un homme qui fait fantasmer toutes les jeunes femmes en quête d'un peu de piquant dans leur vie, de passionnées inavouées, ... les apparences étaient toujours plus importantes pour les femmes comme... moi. Je n'arrivais pas à supporter le regard des gens lorsqu'ils avaient une pensée négative, une critique silencieuse, à mon égard. Je voulais être toujours la fille bien, la fille tranquille, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, toujours altruiste, toujours adorable, bien élevée.

Mais moi, j'en crevais des apparences, je voulais changer mais je n'en avais pas le courage.

Je n'étais pas une Gryffondor, juste une simple Serdaigle qui préférait vivre sa vie à travers ses lectures qu'oser vraiment, réellement. Je préférais m'enflammer seule avec un roman à l'eau de rose, un roman d'aventure romantique, un policier, qu'essayer de sortir un peu de mon quotidien morne et abrutissant.

Et sa main tendue me semblait un premier pas vers ma liberté, une invitation à changer.

:.:

Quatre mois que ce petit jeu durait avec l'ancien Serpentard.

Parfois, je restais le matin prendre avec lui son petit déjeuner, et nos chemins se séparaient ensuite pour une durée imprévue.

Parfois, il m'enjoignait avec son habituel mépris à le quitter dès que je me réveillais.

Parfois, il me gardait serrée contre lui, et je me faisais porter pâle toute la journée.

Je vivais enfin quelque chose. Oui, c'était une histoire torturée, passionnée, pleine de cris, pleine de déceptions, pleine de... vie.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me laissais aller, et même si ce n'était pas dans quelque chose de sain, même si je savais que j'allais y laisser beaucoup plus que quelques plumes, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, ... je revenais toujours vers lui.

J'étais devenue dépendante de son sourire carnassier, dents blanches contrastant avec sa peau mate, de ses yeux noirs implacables, de ses lèvres pleines et charnues. Dépendante de sa tendresse, dépendante de sa domination, dépendante des intonations de sa voix grave, dépendante de nos rares discussions sur la littérature, sur le Ministère, et sur les sujets plus sensibles comme la guerre...

Dépendante de lui. De nos moments enlacés dans ses draps blancs, à se mordre, à me tuer à petit feu, à s'embrasser, à faire l'amour, à le regarder fumer une cigarette après l'amour, petit rituel qui le tenait particulièrement à cœur.

Et alors que l'affreuse vérité se dévoilait dans mon esprit, je compris que j'avais joué avec le feu et que je m'étais irréversiblement brûlée.

J'étais tombée amoureuse de cet énergumène qui me rendait de plus en plus mauvaise de jour en jour. Depuis lui, j'étais devenue plus extravertie, je prenais plus de risques dans toute ma vie, mes amis ne me reconnaissaient plus -mais ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire-, me disaient que j'étais moins effacée et qu'ils étaient contents que je sois enfin sortie de ma bulle.

« Mais à quel prix ? » j'avais envie de leur demander, de leur cracher au visage.

Personne n'était au courant, même Mandy ne savait rien, Padma encore moins. Et je n'avais pu me résoudre à en parler à Morag ou Su. Elles n'auraient pas compris, et ne savaient rien du mal-être intérieur, inutile, que je traînais depuis des années. Elles auraient eu un regard chagriné, « … Blaise Zabini ? L'ami de Drago Malefoy ? Le Serpentard hautain qui n'avait jamais fait attention à notre existence quant bien même nous avions les mêmes cours ? … Quoi, Lisa ? Mais sa mère a eu sept maris, sept ! Tu t'en rends compte ? … La rumeur court qu'elle les tuait l'un après l'autre pour leur fortune. »

J'imaginais aisément leur réaction et c'est pour ça que je leur avais toujours caché une partie de ma vie.

Et puis, comment même _penser _qu'un homme tel que Blaise avait pu s'intéresser au moins une fois à moi ?

:.:

Trompée, humiliée. J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

Je ne lui avais jamais arraché une promesse de fidélité, je savais qu'il ne la tiendrait pas, je n'étais rien pour lui et il me l'avait toujours parfaitement bien fait comprendre.

Toujours.

Mais devant une photo de lui et d'une magnifique et pulpeuse brune à la une de Sorcière Hebdo, j'avais envie de pleurer, de vomir toute ma déception, toute ma rancoeur, j'avais envie d'hiberner sous mes couettes et de ne pas en ressortir avant d'avoir vu mon premier cheveu blanc apparaître.

Moi, Lisa Turpin, je n'étais rien à côté d'elle. Cette femme -Katherine Bundy, d'après la légende- devait tout avoir pour elle. Elle était belle, devait avoir de l'humour, de la conversation, du caractère...

Elle devait être tout ce que je n'étais pas moi, et ça me tordait l'estomac, ça me le retournait dans tous les sens, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me traiter mentalement d'idiote.

La vie n'était pas un roman à l'eau de rose, il n'allait pas revenir, m'implorant de le reprendre, me disant qu'il m'aimait comme un fou, qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de moi, et que toutes les autres femmes étaient insipides à côté de moi.

Non, c'était moi l'insipide, et la vie n'était bonne qu'à nous donner des purs moments de bonheur pour ensuite nous blesser comme jamais.

:.:

Mais il était revenu, il m'avait une nouvelle fois tendu la main, et je l'avais encore suivi.

Je me dégoûtais moi-même, mais c'était contre ma volonté. Il était un aimant contre lequel je ne pouvais lutter, un aimant qui me répulsait et m'attirait à la fois.

Sa drogue à lui, c'était les cigarettes, et la mienne de drogue, c'était lui, c'était les miettes de tendresse qu'il me donnait et sur lesquelles je me jetais.

Je lui avais demandé des explications sur la magnifique brune, il avait hoché les épaules, et pourtant, pourtant, les journaux disaient qu'ils étaient fous d'amour l'un de l'autre, qu'ils parlaient déjà mariage, qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs comme on en voit rarement.

-Ne me dis pas que tu crois ces torchons, me disait-il.

Mais si, moi j'y croyais, j'avais l'impression de voir des étincelles dans ses yeux sombres quand il était près d'elle sur les photos, j'avais l'impression de le voir _heureux, complet._ Et ce n'était pas avec moi, … moi je n'étais que celle qu'il baisait de temps en temps, celle à qui il donnait un peu de son temps, comme ça, quand il s'ennuyait, celle à qui il ne faisait aucune promesse que de plus grandes blessures encore.

Et de jour en jour, mes cernes devenaient encore plus grandes, ma peau encore plus pâle et mes yeux qu'il avait qualifié une fois de couleur aigue-marine, presque saphir, étaient désormais encore plus éteints.

Le jeu ne s'arrêtait plus, et je priais Merlin de me sortir de ce chemin sans issue.

:.:

-Nous deux, ce n'est plus... possible, je lâchais d'une traite, fuyant son regard.

Il laissa passer un silence avant de ricaner, m'enfonçant une aiguille dans le cœur.

-Ah, parce que y'avait un « nous deux », Lisa ?

Je ne répondis pas mais réussit à fixer son regard, dégoûtée, m'y attendant presque. C'était un lâche et il allait encore sortir de cette situation par une de ses pirouettes dont il avait le secret.

-C'était que du cul, Lisa... qu'une manière pour moi de passer le temps, tu étais si... intouchable. Tu sais, je te désirais depuis Poudlard, tu étais un peu mon fantasme. Une petite poupée, candide, innocente, … si innocente. Mais tu cachais bien ton jeu, hein Lisa, derrière ton air angélique, se cache une garce, une fille qui n'assume pas ses envies, qui se laisse dévorer, et j'ai été agréablement surpris de tout ça. Tu n'es qu'un concentré de paradoxes, tu adores souffrir avec moi, la preuve, tu es toujours revenue quoique je te fasse, quoique je te dise, mais tu crois que _nous deux_ allons finir ensemble, construire quelque chose ou je sais quelles autres conneries dans le genre. Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'était pas… sérieux. Juste un jeu, oui, juste un jeu.

Et tout ça avec le sourire, s'il vous plaît. Il aurait pu avoir un peu de compassion pour la faible femme que j'étais, mais non, lui ça le faisait _sourire_, comme si il était fier de lui, fier d'avoir réussi à me changer, fier d'avoir eu ce qu'il avait voulu, fier de… me dévorer à petit feu.

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire. Alors, comme ça j'étais une garce sous des dehors angéliques ? Bien, bien, très bien.

-Et qui te dis que je ne m'ennuyais pas, que je n'ai pas continué cette _histoire_ avec toi parce qu'elle m'amusait, … parce que j'aimais jouer ce rôle, être en admiration devant toi, Zabini le si grand, le si beau, le si envoûtant. J'étais curieuse voilà tout. Curieuse de savoir qu'est ce que ça faisait d'être une femme désirée, désirable, une femme avec du caractère, une femme qui vivait une histoire avec un homme viril et cruel, de la curiosité, oui.

Il ne se départissait pas de son sourire, le salaud, et je continuais de lui lancer mon sourire fictif, pire que faux, pour lui montrer que... je ne savais pas exactement, qu'il ne m'avait pas atteint, qu'il ne m'avait pas brisée, qu'il ne m'avait pas fait autant de mal qu'il croyait, que je n'avais jamais cru à un happy end, que j'étais forte, oui, _forte_.

Et même si une affreuse envie de pleurer, de me rouler en boule, me taraudait, je ne voulais rien lui montrer.

:.:

Deux semaines plus tard, on annonçait ses fiançailles, puis trois mois plus tard, la rupture.

Et il me revint, voulant continuer notre jeu malsain et tordu. Bien entendu, je lui ouvris grand ma porte, grand mes jambes, et barricadait mon cœur.

Parce que même s'il m'avait fait du mal, j'avais toujours un faible pour lui et n'étais pas assez solide pour le combattre.

Je n'étais qu'une faible femme amoureuse, une simple amante, heureuse d'entendre à nouveau ses doux murmures contre mon oreille, me promettant de réussir à le retenir.

Oui, je n'étais pas assez courageuse pour le repousser mais je me sentais assez amoureuse pour essayer de le garder. Malgré tout. Malgré les orages qui s'annonçaient, malgré les tourments qui m'attendaient.  
Blaise Zabini était L'Homme. L'homme qui vous fait souffrir, l'homme qui vous aime sans vous le dire, l'homme qui n'a aucun remords quand il vous arrache des larmes, l'homme qui ne peut s'empêcher de sentir sa peau nue contre la vôtre.

C'est mieux que rien, c'est pire que tout, et au matin il n'y a plus de nous.

* * *

Reviews ?

(Et j'en ai des dizaines, voir vingtaine à poster, mais promis dès que le concours est passé, je m'y mets!)

Valouw.


	10. Chapter 10

**Everyone changes**

* * *

Marcus jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la jeune femme qui se tenait près de lui, divine dans une sobre petite robe noire, perchée sur d'immenses talons, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Des cheveux ébène coupés au carré, une frange impeccable couvrant son front et rendant encore plus grands ses yeux noirs. Presque pas de maquillage, et de minuscules taches de rousseurs sur le nez.

Il avait failli ne pas la reconnaître. Il ne l'aurait jamais d'ailleurs imaginé ainsi, elle avait toujours été beaucoup plus clinquante et tape-à-l'oeil. Beaucoup plus exubérante. Et braillarde, ah ça oui, comme une gosse turbulente, elle faisait tout pour attirer l'attention sur elle, bonne ou mauvaise. Elle dérangeait, faisant semblant de se pâmer d'amour pour Drago Malefoy alors qu'il voyait bien qu'elle lorgnait plus sur son argent, son nom et son physique de minet, et paraissait un peu idiote.

Mais Marcus Flint savait mieux que personne que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Il savait qu'à Poudlard, il était considéré comme un Troll, et il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas une lumière en cours, mais il était loin d'être complètement stupide. C'est juste qu'il préférait le physique, le Quidditch, tout ce qui n'était pas très intellectuel en somme. C'était plus facile, et il n'avait pas envie de se forcer. Il avait même dû recommencer une année, la quatrième. Une honte pour sa famille, mais il était remonté dans l'estime de son père en ayant été nommé capitaine de l'équipe dès la cinquième année.

Un ricanement à sa droite le fit revenir à ses premières pensées. Pansy Parkinson, le pékinois.

Marcus n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi les gryffondors la surnommaient ainsi... Même si il est vrai que cette petite peste n'avait jamais été très jolie pendant l'adolescence. Et à voir ce soir, assurément, elle s'était améliorée sur le plan physique.

Encore un ricanement.

Mais il n'y avait peut-être pas d'amélioration au niveau de son caractère.

-Parkinson, si tu arrêtais de ricaner comme ça, tu me donnes mal à la tête, râla Marcus.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, cherchant visiblement qui il était. Quelques secondes suffirent. Pansy eut un sourire moqueur qui la fit ressembler à un oiseau de proie, et Marcus soupira. Elle était visiblement toujours aussi peste et il n'aurait pas dû se faire remarquer.

-Tiens Flint, susurra-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Je croyais que Daphné te détestait.

Très bon début.

Daphné ? Ah oui, la mariée. Tout ça avait été tellement rapide, un jour Adrian la leur présentait officiellement -même si il la connaissait de vue à Poudlard-, et trois mois plus tard, il recevait une invitation à un mariage. Et en plus, Marcus la soupçonnait de ne pas avoir grand chose pour elle à part son physique. L'ancien capitaine devait bien avouer que Daphné Greengrass était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, tout comme sa soeur cadette que Drago Malefoy avait raflé en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire "Quidditch".

Les jolies filles de Sang-Pur se faisaient rares désormais. Quel dommage.

-Je suis un des meilleurs amis d'Adrian, répondit sèchement Marcus avant d'esquisser un pas pour s'éloigner de la furie.

-Et moi qui croyait qu'elle tenait Pucey à la braguette, elle me déçoit. Mais je ne t'ai pas vu à la cérémonie.

-J'étais au premier rang, Parkinson, souffla le brun. Terence Higgs était le témoin. Et toi, pas parmi les demoiselles d'honneur ? Il y avait juste Davis et petite Greengrass. Ça m'étonne, vous étiez de la même bande à l'époque.

Pansy ricana pour la énième fois. Merlin que cette fille l'exaspérait déjà, en si peu de temps.

-J'ai refusé. J'adore Daphné mais c'était une erreur stratégique de m'afficher aujourd'hui. Certaines personnes ne sont pas au courant que je suis revenue en Angleterre, et j'aimerais autant éviter.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que trois ans plus tôt, la petite Parkinson avait créé un scandale avec son cri dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, se faisant la risée du monde après la défaite du mage noir Voldemort. En pensant à ce dernier, Marcus grimaça et massa machinalement la cicatrice qui ornait maintenant l'intérieur de son avant-bras gauche.

Pansy suivit du regard ses mains et eut un sourire en coin. Elle savait que Flint avait été innocenté grâce à du Vertisaerum, mais avait été quand même condamné à une peine d'un an à Azkaban. Il avait été soumis à la contrainte pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais à la base des bases, Marcus s'était présenté de lui-même à Voldemort, ce qui le rendait coupable dans une certaine mesure.

-Ils sont idiots de t'avoir lynché pour ça. La panique, la peur... ils n'y ont pas pensé. Et quand on est déjà catégorisé, c'est pire. Quelle personne censée aurait pu croire que Potter avait une chance de _le_ tuer ? Il n'était qu'un gamin, dix-sept ans seulement, cracha Marcus, laissant parler son armertume. Mais eux, ils marchaient à l'espoir, la _foi_, ... qu'est ce que la foi quand le sorcier le plus puissant du monde menace de faire subir les pires choses à ta famille, à ta petite soeur, si tu ne fais pas quelque chose qui te répugne pour lui ? Qu'est ce que la foi quand ton monde s'écroule et qu'un salaud, qui te promet monts et merveilles, t'utilise comme un vulgaire chien, un _toutou_, et qu'il a tout pouvoir sur toi ? Et bien entendu, ils ont diabolisé notre noble maison, alors que des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles et même des _Lionceaux_ agissaient comme nous ? Menacés, préférant sauver leur peau, celle de leur famille, que celles des autres, c'était chacun pour soi, et ils nous ont tout mis sur le dos. Connards de l'Ordre du Phénix... Connards de Gryffondors.

L'ancienne vert et argent cligna des yeux, surprise de la verve de Flint. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi rempli de rancoeur, mais c'était normal. Evanna Flint était tout pour cette brute, la seule qui le rendait plus humain, plus agréable, plus cordial, et si Voldemort avait menacé de lui faire du mal pour qu'il remplisse d'affreuses missions, et bien, il avait appuyé sur le bon bouton.

Pansy se pencha sur le bar, héla le barman déjà bien occupé et lui demanda deux whisky pur feu, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Marcus.

-Tiens, prends-le, fit-elle en lui fourrant un verre dans les mains. Ça va te faire du bien, et puis on est à un mariage, on a le droit de boire comme des trous -c'est une règle d'ailleurs-, comme ça on va être heureux, on va sourire, on va rire, on va dire n'importe quoi, on va faire des câlins à tout le monde, et plus aux mariés, et surtout on va oublier toute la peine, toute la rancoeur, tout, tout. C'est derrières nous Flint, et même si les préjugés restent, et bien, on les envoie se faire foutre !

Sur cette exclamation, elle prit son verre cul-sec, accompagnée du sourire de l'ancien Serpentard, à qui il manquait une ou deux dents -ce qui lui donnait un petit côté bestial- qui la suivit sous peu.

-A la tienne, Parkinson.

* * *

Pas grand chose, pas de romance, juste deux anciens serpents qui se revoient. Et un petit coup de gueule de Flint, donc rien de très consistant en somme mais j'avais envie. J'aime bien écrire des petits bouts de textes qui servent à rien, peut-être un jour je m'en servirais pour faire un OS ou une mini-fiction.

Mais bref, à une prochaine !

(ah, et je le dis ici, j'reçois qques reviews sans nom, et j'ai l'impression que c'est qqun qui a un compte mais avec le nouveau système qui a dû oublier de mettre son pseudo, donc à défaut de pouvoir le remercier directement, MERCI ici ahah)

J'vous embrasse.


End file.
